Doctor's dog
by Keiko Haruno Uchiha
Summary: Ela era uma veterinária. Uma linda, estranha e irritante veterinária. Tinha alergia a gatos, mas amava cachorros... devia ser por isso que ela gostava tanto de mim. - REESCRITA.
1. Regra

**Doctor's dog**

**Capítulo 1: Regra**

_Trabalho:_ Atividade física ou intelectual que visa algum objetivo, labor ou ocupação; o produto dessa atividade, obra; esforço, empenho. Segundo Voltaire, "O trabalho afasta de nós três grandes males: o tédio, o vício e a necessidade". E, certamente, qualquer universitário que sonha com o emprego dos sonhos se dedica, passa horas e horas estudando e dando tudo de si, porque chega à conclusão de que o trabalho dignifica o homem. Oh, sim, dignifica. E, claro, o momento mais gratificante na vida de um veterano da faculdade é quando ele recebe o seu amado diploma. Esse é o momento em que ele olha pra trás e pensa que todos os anos que ele teve que agüentar valeram a pena, porque ele é um vencedor que vai conseguir arrumar um emprego – porque, claro, antes ele era apenas um perdedor sem rumo na vida, sendo um idiota que não tinha nada em mãos. Os pensamentos felizes ecoam na cabeça, e a felicidade é plena.

Mas quando você sai da faculdade, percebe uma coisa. No final das contas você continua sendo um babaca. Você não vai arrumar o emprego dos sonhos num piscar de olhos, você vai continuar a ser a mesma pessoa, vai continuar tendo os mesmos amigos idiotas. Em sumo, você ainda é você – um perdedor sem rumo na vida e um idiota, só que agora a diferença é que você tem um rolo de papel com aproximadamente trinta centímetros na mão. E, olha, ele tem até uma fitinha.

E, awn, essa sensação é realmente uma delícia.

A diferença é que no meu caso, meu rolo de papel estava melecado de vodka – porque Naruto tinha tendência a ser infinitamente mais estúpido quando bêbado – e a palavra "Diploma" estava tão manchada que as letras eram quase ilegíveis.

E a única coisa coisa que me passou pela cabeça quando eu me formei em arquitetura foi: _'Que porra eu penso que estou fazendo?'_

- Karin, posso saber onde você enfiou a porcaria do relatório? – perguntei impaciente.

- Ain Sasukinho, eu não lembro! – a ruiva fez um bico e me encarou perdida. Acho o que ela queria era ser sexy, mas eu estava com uma vontade meio incontrolável de dar um murro no meio da cara dela e arrancar aqueles beiços fora.

Odeio aquela ruiva. Fato. E odeio ela mais ainda quando ela perde um relatório que deveria ser mais importante que a minha vida nesse momento.

- Como assim você não lembra? – perguntei incrédulo.

- Não lembro, ué! Ele estava perto da minha gaveta de esmalte e...

- Karin, cala a boca, eu não quero saber. – cortei aquela voz irritante antes que eu realmente voasse no pescoço dela. O que não seria nada difícil. – É o seguinte, você tem até amanhã pra achar o relatório, porque, junto com ele, estava o projeto para as empresas Sabaku. E, a menos que você queira reconstruir a estrutura do prédio toda de novo e sozinha, acho melhor você achar. Rápido. – ela me olhou assustada e assentiu rapidamente, mexendo nos óculos. Seguiu com passos rápidos até a porta, mas antes de sair eu completei: - Isso sem contar em perder o emprego, óbvio. – disse olhando atentamente pra um papel se que encontrava em cima da minha mesa e ouvi ela engolir em seco, e logo depois o barulho da porta sendo fechada.

Um segundo para o meu cérebro processar a informação e mais meio segundo pra ele imaginar as conseqüências.

Fogo. Sangue. Tortura. Itachi. Arma. Eu. Morto. Fim.

- Itachi vai me matar. – murmurei desolado e suspirei alto, afundando na minha própria cadeira.

É claro que ele ia me matar. Ainda mais sendo o mais novo projeto da rede de hotéis dos Sabaku! Meu Deus, to fudido. Já estou até vendo o discurso: "Sasuke, como você pôde? É um projeto importante para a empresa! Quer destruir tudo o que o papai construiu? E, além do mais, Gaara é seu amigo! Ele vai ficar chateado e o nome da nossa empresa vai pro fundo do poço. Como um marmanjo de vinte e três anos não consegue cuidar de um projeto de hotel...?", e, bem, isso era só o começo. Depois ele ia ficar falando da empresa, falar que eu sou irresponsável, imaturo, que papai fez bem em deixar ele no comando e blá, blá, blá. Aí eu vou olhar pra ele com a maior cara de pau e dizer: "Olha a minha cara de preocupado!". Depois ele ia falar com o papai, e é aí que fode tudo de vez. Acho que ele ia me torturar, lenta e dolorosamente. Fazer cortes até o meu sangue sair todo por eles, arrancar pedaços da minha pele com uma pinça, cortar o meu cabelo com alicate e aí depois... ele ia me matar. Do jeito mais mortal possível.

Ah não, espera, acho que antes ele ia me dar algum tipo de veneno.

- Sasuke? – ouvi uma voz soar ao fundo, calando o meu bate-boca mental.

- Suigetsu? – encarei, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, aquele ser estranho que tinha cabelos numa cor cinza/prateada/branco/azul mais estranha ainda, e que acabava de adentrar o meu escritório.

- Posso ir pra casa? Já terminei os orçamentos dos apartamentos, estão todos em ordem assim como você pediu. – ele me encarou, e seus olhos transbordavam tédio.

- Ótimo, mas você ainda não pode ir pra casa. – sorri irônico. Ah meu Deus, ele vai querer me matar. Mas, bem, Itachi já vai me matar de qualquer jeito. – Antes tem que ajudar a Karin a achar os desenhos do hotel que os Sabaku vão construir. A burra conseguiu perder. – revirei os olhos.

- O QUE? – ele guinchou, a voz alguns decibéis acima do normal. - Tá brincando, né?

- Agradeça a sua amada ruiva. – apoiei os dois cotovelos na mesa, sorrindo maroto com a cara mais sacana que eu podia. Por uns dois minutos ele ficou parado, tão tenso que parecia que não tinha juntas. Sua sobrancelha esquerda estava com um irritante tique nervoso, enquanto ele abria a boca diversas vezes sem emitir som. Depois de alguns minutos, vi ele dar meia volta, bufando irritado e xingando Karin de todos os palavrões possíveis.

Assim que ele saiu, me debrucei sobre a mesa e deitei minha cabeça sobre os braços, respirando lentamente.

Merda.

Dia de merda.

Trabalho de merda.

Assim que fui fechando os olhos, senti a sonolência vir com tudo. E, bem, qual era o problema de tirar um cochilo? Eu estava na _minha_ empresa, mo _meu_ escritório, tinha perdido um relatório que custaria a _minha_ vida e estava plenamente satisfeito em passar as poucas horas que me restam dormindo tranquilamente.

- SASUKE! – ouvi uma voz estridente gritar em plenos pulmões, num tom tão alto que o timbre agudo ecoava pelas paredes. Eu quiquei na cadeira com o susto, e em resposta ao meu hábil pulo não tão bem sucedido, eu meti a cabeça na luminária, e automaticamente coloquei a mão sobre minha testa agora deteriorada.

Tudo bem, Sasuke, lembre-se: homicídio doloso acarreta em uma pena de doze a trinta anos de prisão.

– Cara, você tá péssimo. – o Uzumaki fixou suas orbes em mim, mas sua voz era mais debochada que preocupada. – Sério, suas rugas chegam ao queixo.

Homicídio doloso acarreta em uma pena de doze a...

- Ei, você tem alguma coisa na testa? Devia ter mais cuidado, sabe. Minha mãe diz que a cabeça é um órgão sensível. Ou era membro sensível? – ele botou a mão no queixo, pensativo. - Bem, não importa. – deu de ombros despreocupadamente.

Homicídio doloso acarreta em uma pena...

- Tenho algo importante a te propor! – sorriu colgate.

Homicídio doloso acarreta...

- Tá afim de um happy hour?

Ah, não importa, vou matá-lo.

- Naruto, vou arrancar as suas vísceras e te enforcar com elas! – peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi na frente (que por acaso era uma prancheta com a lista de materiais encomendados por uma empresa americana para a decoração de uma lanchonete, e que eu precisava mandar Itachi assinar e vistoriar, pra ver se a proposta estava dentro do orçamento. Na verdade, eu devia ter entregue isso a ele ontem. Bem, não interessa. Quem se importa com listas?) que era grande o bastante para fazer um estrago considerável no loiro e tampei em sua direção com todas as minhas forças. Só que o desgraçado pulou atrás do sofá de couro negro, e minha prancheta infelizmente não atingiu sua rota original, indo parar diretamente na parede.

E eu espero sinceramente que o _'creck'_ que eu ouvi tenha sido somente fruto da minha imaginação.

- Ah meu Deus, socorro! Ficou louco? – o Uzumaki berrou encolhido, me olhando com os olhos azuis esbugalhados. – Você é tão violento!

- Pode sair daí de trás, idiota! Anda logo! Vem aqui pra frente levar uma no meio dessa fuça! _Agora! _– berrei descontrolado, tampando o segundo objeto ao meu alcance em direção ao tufo de cabelos loiros. E o segundo objeto era uma agenda cafona de couro que minha mãe me deu mês passado. O objeto acertou uma estante de livros, abrindo e fazendo uma chuva de papéis pequenos voar por toda a sala.

Só um segundo: esses milhares de papéis que estão voando pela sala são...?

Arfei, engasgando com o próprio ar. Curiosamente, a agenda era tão cafona que eu não a usava – na verdade, eu meio que deixava ela escondida, não a abrindo quase nunca. Mas a secretária do Itachi insistia em colocar os papéis com os horários dos encontros de negócios que eu deveria ter com futuros clientes lá, junto com cartões de fornecedores e coisas parecidas. E, bem, eu não via essa agenda a quase um mês (porque, convenhamos, ela era realmente feia, portanto, eu a escondia bem. Como aquela mulher sempre acha?). Logo, eu não _abri_ a maldita agenda por quase um mês.

O que me leva a conclusão de que eu perdi _todos_ os encontros a negocio que eu deveria ter durante um mês. _Um mês inteiro_. O que me leva a outra conclusão de que a Uchiha Project deve ter perdido uns vinte e cinco clientes somente esse mês – por minha culpa.

O que me leva a conclusão-mór de que eu vou sofrer muito. Muito mesmo. O pior sofrimento de todos. Aí, depois que Itachi me fuzilar com todas as armas possíveis, meu pai vai vir me matar. E eu vou morrer com muita dor. Muita, mas muita dor. Na verdade, a morte provavelmente vai ser a melhor parte do processo todo.

_PORRA._

- Sério, você precisa fazer terapia pra controlar a raiva, sabia? – Naruto disse colocando somente um pedaço do rosto no meu campo de visão, me encarando com o cenho franzido. – Ahn... Sasuke?

Mas eu estava chocado demais pra arremessar outra coisa nele – e confesso que uma parte de mim tinha um enorme receio em tampar mais alguma coisa e descobrir que, sei lá, tinha um projeto enorme que tinha que ser entregue amanhã e eu não estava lembrando dele. Ou qualquer coisa parecida.

Desabei na cadeira completamente mole e com a minha melhor cara de assustado. Na verdade eu estava paralisado, anestesiado, em transe, ou qualquer outra palavra derivada disso.

_O que eu fiz? _

Como esse monte de papel foi parar naquela merda de agenda? Abri a boca repetidas vezes, procurando verbalizar uma resposta para minhas indagações mentais, mas não tinha nada.

Eu não conseguia falar. Eu não conseguia _pensar._

- Ei, já te falaram que você é bipolar? – ouvi a voz do meu auto-proclamado melhor amigo soar perto de mim, e, pela visão periférica, vi que ele estava ao meu lado. – Cara, isso tudo é remorso por ter tentado me matar?

- Cala a boca, Naruto. – murmurei, sentindo que minha cabeça ia explodir a qualquer minuto. Passei a mão pelos fios num sinal claro de desespero, ainda com o olhar vidrado nos milhares de papelzinhos no chão.

Talvez... talvez não seja tão ruim! É, isso mesmo! Quero dizer, Itachi com certeza vai ficar bravo, e vai gritar, e vai berrar, e vai querer me bater, e vai querer me virar do avesso, mas talvez ele me perdoe algum dia. Quero dizer, ele não precisa me perdoar exatamente – eu podia viver com a culpa de ter perdido alguns clientes, ora, essa empresa também é minha, eu posso fazer algumas burradas de vez em quando! – mas ele podia recorrer ao espírito de compaixão que existe dentro dele e não falar nada pro meu pai. É isso! Claro que ele podia!

_Sou um retardado iludido. _

- Não sei o que é, mas não pode ser tão ruim...!

- Tá vendo todos esses papéis no chão? – apontei bobamente pro chão da minha sala. – Cada um deles é um cliente que nós perdemos porque eu esqueci de comparecer às reuniões de negócios. – respondi num fio de voz, e senti o loiro o meu lado encher o pulmão de ar numa exclamação estupefata.

- Tudo bem, você está mesmo perdido. – o loiro deu uns tapinhas camaradas no meu ombro em consolo.

- Eu sei! O pior é que eu sei! – gemi de dor ao imaginar meu futuro fim trágico.

Suspirei enquanto colocava minha jaqueta de couro preta – ser um dos donos da empresa tinha suas vantagens, como não ter que usar o uniforme ridículo da Uchiha Project.

- O que você vai fazer? – o Uzumaki perguntou, me avaliando com um cenho franzido.

- Vou pra casa. Quero dormir e hibernar por pelo menos oito meses consecutivos. – levantei, pegando meu _BlackBerry Torch _em cima da mesa e procurando meu _pager_ com os olhos.

Eu já tinha me ferrado demais por um dia, e se eu esquecesse o _pager_ na empresa eu não faço idéia do poderia acontecer comigo.

- Você vai dormir? – Naruto estava numa oscilação entre incrédulo e indignado.

- Exatamente. – após pegar o irritante aparelho que é obrigatório a todos que gerenciam a Uchiha Project, eu rumei com passos decididos até a porta, pronto pra sair desse local com uma bela saída triunfal. E teria dado certo, se o loiro não tivesse se enfiado entre mim e a porta, quase me fazendo dar uma trombada com ele. – O que é agora?

- Não vou deixar você ir pra casa. – ele cruzou os braços. – Você precisa é encher essa sua cara! E, voltando a minha proposta inicial antes da tentativa de assassinato, tem happy hour hoje. E você vai, bastardo, sabe que precisa.

Eu ia abrir a boca pra contestar, mas a idéia me pareceu realmente tentadora. Bem, eu estava fudido, não tinha mais jeito, ia morrer umas quinze vezes - porque, sim, depois que Itachi me matasse meu pai me ressuscitaria várias vezes só pra depois me matar de novo – e não tinha nada melhor pra fazer.

Até porque entre dormir e encher a cara, encher cara sempre é a melhor opção.

- Ah, vamos seu arrogante! Você precisa encher a cara até beijar o chão! Todo mundo vai! – Naruto reafirmou seus argumentos, ao perceber que eu já estava cedendo.

- E suponho que você vai encher sua cara também porque é um amigo muito solidário que compartilha a minha dor. – retruquei sarcástico e o idiota a minha frente gargalhou alto, coçando a nuca despreocupadamente.

- Mais ou menos nesse estilo. – ele piscou, e eu soltei um meio sorriso.

- Ninguém sai do bar hoje sóbrio? – perguntei maroto pra ele, e vi um sorriso rasgar no rosto de Naruto.

- Ninguém sai do bar hoje sóbrio. – o Uzumaki me garantiu.

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

**.:OoO:.**

- ... e aí ela disse que queria só sexo! Eu não entendi porque, eu amava taaaanto ela!... – Chouji, um cara gordo que trabalhava no departamento financeiro choramingava enquanto bebia outra dose de sakê e comia um grande pedaço de carne. - ...Porque elas fazem isso? – ele soluçou enquanto abraçava a garrafa de bebida, e abriu a boca. Eca. Que nojo. Era impressão minha ou ele cuspiu carne na minha pessoa? Ah, Senhor, eca, que nojo. - ...ela significava tanto pra mim! – ele disse desolado e cuspiu mais um pouco de carne junto.

Mais uma vez: eca, que nojo.

Depois de irmos todos a um bar que ficava a umas poucas ruas de distância de onde nós trabalhávamos – todos eram funcionários da Uchiha Project, mas alguns eram de setores diferentes – nós sentamos e começamos a conversar sobre vários assuntos, desde bandas favoritas a times de futebol. E com o passar do tempo, a quantidade de álcool no organismo de todo mundo ali aumentou, até que nós chegamos num estado que ninguém mais conseguia completar uma simples frase com coerência.

Ou seja, ninguém ali sabia nem o próprio nome.

E, com origem ainda desconhecida por mim, o assunto "mulheres" veio à tona, e a única coisa em que cinco bêbados conseguiam ligar a essa palavra era desilusões amorosas. Então, estava tudo perfeito com todo mundo rindo de algum ator de um filme ruim, e, completamente do nada, todo mundo começou a choramingar e falar mal da raça feminina que teve a crueldade de quebrar seus corações.

Se eu não estivesse tão ou mais bêbado que eles eu até teria rido.

- É isso aí, as mulheres não valem nada! – um Naruto também já alterado bateu a palma na mesa e gritou com revolta, fazendo tudo que estava na mesa quicar e uma garrafa cheia de vodka cair em cima do colo de Kiba.

- São umas putas! Só servem para serem usadas! – Shikamaru disse de um jeito que pareceu sábio (se bem que qualquer coisa pra gente nesse estado era sábio), pegando o copo de tequila, o sal que o barman tinha deixado na mesa e o limão. Só que ao invés de colocar a pitada de sal debaixo da língua ele começou a colocar sal desesperadamente com a colher, bebendo uma longa dose do líquido amarelo amarronzado diretamente do gargalo.

- Salvem as prostitutas! – Kiba, numa comemoração completamente bêbada, levantou os punhos no ar, enquanto soluçava. Ele falava enrolado e quase não dava pra entender o que ele dizia, mas ninguém na mesa estava muito preocupado com isso. – Menino, mas tá geladinho aqui! – ele riu escandalosamente, sem se dar conta de que a garrafa de vodka estava entornando toda no seu colo.

Todos riram, e Chouji se engasgou com a lingüiça que ele comia, tossindo fervorosamente.

- Ai, porra, acho que vou morrer!

- E você, Sasuke? Qual foi a sua pior história de pé na bunda? – Naruto perguntou me encarando com a boca meio mole, como se ela estivesse dormente. Ele sorriu abobado por causa da bebida, dando leves tapinhas no braço de Chouji para supostamente ajudá-lo com as tossidas.

O mais legal de tudo é que ele parece achar que batidas no braço vão melhorar o estado do Akimichi – que já estava vermelho com os olhos cheio de lágrimas. No entanto, Naruto não parecia se importar com ele, já que não parava de me encarar, assim como todos na mesa.

- Sou esperto demais pra levar patada. – sorri debochado enquanto virava mais um copo de bacardi, e em resposta eu ganhei quatro pares de olhares céticos.

Franzi o cenho, olhando para eles sem entender. O que tinha demais em nunca ter levado um fora? Claro que com meu conjunto de qualidades inigualáveis – conjunto esse que abrangia desde o primeiro fio de cabelo até o último dedão do pé – não era como se alguma mulher _quisesse_ me dar um fora.

Além do quê, não é como se eu já tivesse tido algum relacionamento que durasse mais de dois dias pra poder ter a _chance remota quase inexistente_ de levar um fora.

Enfim.

- Seeeeei! – com a voz arrastada, o loiro cantarolou dando uma cotovelada amigável no braço de Kiba, mas acabou acertando o estômago dele e ganhou em resposta o dedo do meio. - Pode falar, bastardo, qual foi a sua pior desilusão amorosa? – Naruto soluçou e começou a rir igual a uma hiena.

- Já falei, eu não tive nenhuma desilusão. – revirei os olhos.

- Ah, qual é, Sasuke, todo mundo já teve uma! Uma namorada que te traiu, uma garota que você gostava e terminou com você, alguém com quem você queria casar e ela só queria sexo, sei lá... tem que ter alguma coisa! – Shikamaru olhou pra mim incrédulo, e eu apenas maneei a cabeça negativamente.

Mesmo que minha certeza quanto a esse assunto fosse absoluta, eu tentei com todas as minhas forças tentar lembrar de qualquer coisa que tenha acarretado num estúpido coração partido.

_Relacionamentos duradouros – zero._

_Envolvimento amoroso (que não tenha como único objetivo o sexo) – zero._

_Foras – zero._

_Controle emocional sobre e minha vida – ok._

Porra, eu sou tão foda que eu devia, tipo, ganhar um Oscar. Devia mesmo.

- Mas não tem. – meu sorriso presunçoso aumentou – E não tem porque eu não dou chance de acontecer, simplesmente.

Dez segundos de silêncio para os cérebros embriagados absorverem a informação.

- Como assim? – Choji perguntou de boca cheia, me olhando praticamente sem piscar.

- Veja bem meu caro. – fiz minha melhor pose de psicólogo, me inclinando um pouco parar frente. Por alguma razão todos eles se inclinaram pra frente também, e nós ficamos parecendo um clube de velhinhas do asilo fofocando sobre alguma coisa. Hn. - Uma mulher só vai fazer um estrago na sua vida se você deixar! – expliquei como se fosse óbvio; mas era obvio, oras! – Por exemplo, se for você a terminar com ela, não corre risco de ela terminar com você. – dei de ombros. – Isso dá tão certo que deveria ser uma lei da física.

Após explicar a minha fórmula da felicidade, eu voltei a posição normal, dando um meio sorriso satisfeito por ser uma boa pessoa que ajudou quatro seres humanos idiotas a serem menos idiotas, amorosamente falando.

Oh, que lindo.

- Tradução...? – Naruto estreitou os olhos azuis, e eu reparei que todos eles ainda estavam debruçados sobre a mesa sem se mexer, completamente imóveis e me encarando confusos.

_Como _eles não conseguiram entender essa coisa tão simples? Será que eu vou ter que desenhar?

Pelo amor de Deus!

- Puta merda, Naruto, a bebida te emburrece! – disse revoltado e Naruto fez uma cara ofendida. Abriu boca para responder, mas eu fui mais rápido: - O que eu quis dizer é: vocês perdem muito tempo correndo atrás de mulheres perfeitas, que dariam uma boa esposa, que sejam carinhosas, bonitas, despertem o seu coração e todo aquele papo meloso de mulherzinha. E por quê? – abri os braços, usando meu melhor tom indignado. E foi aí que eu me perguntei por que diabos eu ainda não estava na Broadway. - Pra elas te traírem quando tiverem a oportunidade? Pra te darem um fora humilhante, que vai te deixar arrasado por dias? Pra terminarem quando vocês estiverem com o anel de noivado no bolso? Isso é ridículo! – quase cuspi as palavras, e, pela cara que eles fizeram, pareceu surtir efeito.

- Nunca pensei assim. – Kiba disse pensativo, encarando o nada inexpressivamente.

- Pois aí é que está o xis da questão. – disse depois de virar uma golada de whisky de um copo que estava em cima da mesa, e eu rezei mentalmente pra que não fosse o de Chouji. O líquido escuro desceu ardendo na minha garganta, mas depois de umas trinta rodadas como essa eu não sentia mais nada. – Eu acho burrice a gente se amarrar. Tem sempre muita mulher dando sopa por aí.

Espera, eu já ouvi essa frase em algum lugar?

- Mas como você faz isso? – encarei os quatro olhos curiosos à minha frente. Me perguntei o que era _"isso"_ especificamente, mas dane-se. Vou falar o que me vier na cabeça.

- Simples: eu só quero uma transa, sem nenhum sentimento. Muito menos compromisso. – arqueei as sobrancelhas, e a resposta pareceu satisfatória. Todos ficaram perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, enquanto eu estalava a língua no céu da boca.

- Mas isso não dá certo, Sasuke. – Shikamaru disse depois de um tempo, fazendo Kiba soltar mais uma risada histérica. Só não sei o por que. – Como a gente vai arrumar uma esposa? Somos um bando de marmanjos que não consegue arrumar uma mulher que preste, isso sim. – ele resmungou, bebendo algum líquido irreconhecível em seguida.

- E as mulheres são todas umas vadias! – Naruto gritou revoltado e deu um tapa forte na mesa de novo, fazendo algumas latinhas vazias caírem no chão.

Vou te contar, acho que ele não vai sossegar até derrubar essa porcaria de mesa inteira.

- E ainda reclamam dos homens! – Chouji disse entre goladas de cerveja, inflando suas enormes bochechas coradas.

- Realmente. – fiz uma pausa quase dramática - Se pra elas todos são iguais, porque elas escolhem tanto? – perguntei mais pra mim mesmo, virando outro copo cheio de sakê.

- O Sasuke teve uma boa idéia, minha gente! – Kiba subiu em cima da cadeira, ignorando os protestos de "Pára, Kiba!" e "Senta nessa porra logo!". Com seu dedo em riste apontado pra todo mundo naquela mesa, ele tentou fazer uma voz séria. – Vamos todos virar solteirões permanentes! Sem mulher fixa ou compromisso, a gente transa e expulsa a mulher da cama antes de amanhecer, no melhor estilo Sasuke Uchiha! – ele botou ambas as mãos na cintura, e eu tentei não pensar em como ele parecia uma garota fazendo isso. – E se der errado a gente mata o Sasuke. Fim da história.

- Sabe, mesmo sabendo que eu vou me arrepender disso amanhã, eu concordo com o garoto-cachorro. – Naruto disse e soluçou de novo, dando um sorriso bêbado logo depois.

- Naruto, se você lembrar quem é você amanhã vai ser muita coisa! – o Akimichi disse e enfiou uma coisa na boca tão rápido que nem deu pra ver o que era. Devia ser algo de frango. Ou de carne. Ou talvez nem seja algo comestível.

Ah.

- Olha quem fala! – Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, vendo Chouji gritar alguma coisa em uma língua ainda não catalogada pelo homem para o garçom.

- Então tá decidido: a partir de agora estamos abertos em tempo integral para a solteirice! É uma aposta, e se alguém descumprir vai arcar com um severo castigo determinado pelas pessoas aqui presentes. – o Inuzuka, em algum momento que eu não vi, tinha descido da cadeira e estava sentado na cadeira outra vez. – Viva la vida looooca! – ele cantarolou balançando o corpo de um lado para o outro, erguendo o copo para um brinde, o qual foi correspondido com vários e animados berros de "Aêê!" e "É isso aí!". - Cara, até me sinto um novo homem! – Kiba disse e soltou a sua _discreta_ risada outra vez.

Chouji riu de boca aberta e cuspiu um pedaço de macarrão na cara de Shikamaru, que ralhou com o gordo alguma coisa que tinha "problemático" no meio.

- Ah, cara, esse seu método é bom, mas sempre tem uma exceção. – Naruto disse para que só eu ouvisse, olhando os três a nossa frente que ainda travavam uma discussão completamente sem sentido.

- Como assim? – arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele, franzindo levemente o cenho.

- A exceção da regra, ô cassete! – o loiro, confuso com o que ele próprio disse, me encarou e o bafo veio com tudo na minha cara, fazendo meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

Puta que pariu, que cheiro de cadáver. O que foi que essa criatura comeu?

- Naruto, você não tá em condições de falar qualquer coisa que seja. – olhei pro loiro que olhava pra mim com a cara franzida em confusão, com um olhar tão perdido que era quase choroso.

- É A EXCEÇÃO DA REGRA, SASUKE! – o filho da mãe berrou histericamente no meu ouvido, e eu me encolhi quando a voz dele ecoou no meu cérebro.

Senhor, dai-me paciência. Ou uma escopeta, também serve.

- Tá gritando porque, se eu tô do seu lado? – fuzilei o loiro com os olhos, mas ele não pareceu se importar. – E se toda regra tem uma exceção e isso é uma regra, qual é a exceção? – perguntei sacana, vendo o queixo dele cair e ele fazer sua melhor cara de bosta.

- Ah, Sasuke, você entendeu! Não faz pergunta difícil! O que eu quero dizer é que vai aparecer uma mulher que vai mexer com você, aí eu quero ver onde vai parar essa sua regrinha idiota. – ele disse apontando aquele dedo dele na minha cara e depois virou mais um copo de bebida.

- Não vai aparecer. – disse convicto.

- Vai sim, aposto o que você quiser. E você vai ficar tão desesperado pra não perdê-la que vai fazer de tudo. Tudo, tá me ouvindo? Aí vai acabar quem nem a gente. – ele disse apontando pra ele mesmo e para os outros três que ainda brigavam à nossa frente com um sorriso.

Analisei as opções:

Naruto era um idiota que surpreendentemente dava algum jeito de piorar seu estado catatônico de burrice e sempre sofria por se entregar demais às relações; Kiba era outro imbecil que se achava o cara mas sempre acabava num bar chorando horrores por causa de casos amorosos; Shikamaru era um gênio, mas parecia dar descarga na própria inteligência quando se envolvia com uma mulher.

E Chouji... bem, era o Chouji.

- É impossível. – eu ri alto dando outro gole da bebida, a ardência na minha garganta sendo completamente bem-vinda na minha situação atual. – Naruto. – o loiro me encarou firmemente e eu devolvi um olhar divertido – Escreve o que eu to falando... – fiquei sério - ... eu nunca, _nunca mesmo_, entendeu? _Absolutamente nunca_ vou me apaixonar. – Naruto franziu o nariz e eu dei um meio sorriso – E _isso_ é uma regra.

'_Que eu nunca vou quebrar'_, completei em pensamento.

* * *

**N/A: **AH, PODEM FALAR, EU MEREÇO OU NÃO MEREÇO UM BEIJO? –NNN

POAKSPOAKSPAOSK', ah, lindas, que saudade de vocês! Que saudade de **Doctor's Dog! *-*** Alguém mais aí sentiu saudade dessa fic?

Tudo bem, para começar, eu queria agradecer imensamente à **Pisck,** porque, se não fosse por ela, eu não teria coragem de tirar essa fic do hiatus. Obrigada, linda, de verdade! (:

Bem, eu fui reler essa fic e percebi que... bem, estava uma merda. Faz muito tempo desde que eu escrevi isso, e eu era uma escritora bem imatura. Então, eu achei vários erros, uma linguagem bem simples e exposição muito rápida dos fatos, fazendo a fanfic ficar... _boba_. Portanto, eu peguei aquele capítulo e o editei, fazendo ele ficar decente, no mínimo, porque é o que vocês merecem.

E, sinceramente, Doctor's Dog é uma das minhas idéias preferidas, e eu amo muito ela. E eu amo ela tanto que eu _**vou transformá-la em livro um dia**_, alterando os personagens e provavelmente aumentando a história, mas o tema é basicamente o mesmo (e só pra lembrar alguns engraçadinhos, _qualquer um que usar e/ou pegar essa história sem o meu consentimento é considerado plágio, ok?_)

Eu também gostaria de pedir desculpas à vocês, leitoras. Eu sei que é chato quando a gente gosta de uma fic e a autora põe ela em hiatus – por um longo tempo, inclusive -, mas eu realmente tive meus motivos. Espero que entendam e me perdoem. Mas eu gostaria de pedir humildemente – e se não for muito – que não desistam dessa fic.

Eu vou postar dois capítulos seguidos, porque eu peguei aquela coisa porca que eu tinha escrito e transformei em dois capítulos que eu achei surpreendentemente satisfatório. **Eu gostaria que todo mundo que lesse deixasse um review**, pra eu saber se gostou ou não, como está e coisas assim.

As reviews lindas de apoio que eu recebi vão ser respondidas no próximo capítulo, okay?

Meus sinceros obrigados a quem leu isso até o final e não vai parar de ler Doctor's Dog. _**Eu amo vocês 3**_

Beijos pra todos vocês, meus amores! ;*

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha**


	2. Pakkun

**Capítulo 2: Pakkun**

Me revirei na cama tentando, inutilmente, procurar uma outra posição para dormir direito de novo. Todos os meus músculos estavam moles, e, embora fizesse sol, o clima estava levemente frio, o que fazia com que nenhum ser humano normal desejasse sair da cama. Soltei um gemido quando uma dor aguda se fez presente dentro do meu cérebro. Mas o que...? Franzi o cenho para o nada, enquanto flashes desconexos e rápidos demais passavam diante dos meus olhos.

Eu. Bebida. Noite. Pessoas. Bebida. Bar. Grito. Berros. Bebida. Mulheres. Bebida. Apostas. Carro. Bebida. Bebida. Bebida.

Que diabos...?

Solto um muxoxo e desisto de tentar entender o que aconteceu quando minha cabeça dá outra pontada desagradável. Bem, não importa. Quem precisa entender o que aconteceu ontem? Não é como se eu tivesse feito alguma _loucura_. E se eu fiz, e daí? Sou um adulto com vinte e três anos, droga, posso assumir as conseqüências dos meus atos.

Esse é o ponto.

Quero dizer, estava tudo bem. A menos que eu tenha me casado clandestinamente. Ou tenha feito sexo com uma gueixa. Ou, não sei, tenha feito uma tatuagem com enorme com o nome do Naruto.

Minha nossa. Não.

Discretamente passo os olhos pela parte do meu corpo que não está coberta pelo pijama – e eu me perguntei internamente como e quando eu o coloquei, porque eu só lembro de estar bêbado o suficiente para não achar nem a chave do carro que estava no meu bolso -, a procura de qualquer indício de tatuagem ou qualquer coisa parecida. E quase tenho um espasmo de felicidade ao notar que eu continuava branco feito uma folha de papel (e se eu tivesse feito a porcaria da tatuagem eu juro que amputava meu próprio braço. Sério.)

Joguei a cabeça no travesseiro, sentindo ela afundar no tecido branco de algodão. Que horas eram? Seis da manhã? Eu estava mais sonolento do que o normal, e tinha quase certeza de que eu podia tirar um cochilo antes de ir me arrumar – eu só precisava de quinze minutos para tomar banho, mais cinco pra trocar de roupa e dois segundos para passar numa Starbucks no meio do caminho e engolir qualquer coisa; a Uchiha Project só abria às oito horas, e eu tinha permissão para chegar até as nove se quisesse. E, além do mais, o despertador nem tocou.

Virei para o outro lado, abraçando o travesseiro e puxando a coberta para que eu pudesse me aninhar melhor na cama. Eu tinha como propósito dormir o máximo que me era permitido, mas meu BlackBerry começou a vibrar desesperadamente na cabeceira ao lado, e tudo o que eu pude fazer foi bufar irritado. Eu ia ignorar, mas nem um minuto depois ele voltou a vibrar novamente, me obrigando a abrir os olhos e estender a mão para pegá-lo. Mas quando meus dedos estavam no meio do trajeto, acidentalmente focalizei meu olhar no aparelho atrás do meu celular, e meu assombro foi tão grande que eu quase gritei.

_Sexta feira, 20°C, 14:23._

O QUE?

Não. Não. Não, não, não, não, não! Não pode ser! Duas e vinte e três? _Duas e vinte e três?_ Não eram seis horas da manhã? Onde foi parar as seis horas da manhã?

Ah meu Deus. Não.

Ah meu Deus. _Ah_ _meu Deus!_

Dou um pulo da cama, me colocando em pé num quique tão ágil que parecia que minhas juntas eram de borracha. Completamente bestificado, voltei meu olhar para o aparelho preto na cabeceira ao lado da minha cama, que insistia em piscar seus números vermelhos impiedosamente.

_Sexta feira, 20°C, 14:23._

Ah meu Senhor, não. Não! Isso não podia ter acontecido! Na verdade isso não está acontecendo, é isso. É. Eu estou sonhando e daqui a alguns poucos minutos eu vou acordar e vão ser seis horas da manhã. Isso. Perfeito.

_Sexta feira, 20°C, 14:24._

Sem perceber, boto as duas mãos na cintura, e encaro aquele maldito despertador como se com o poder a mente eu conseguisse fazê-lo voltar no tempo, onde ainda seria cedo e eu iria para a empresa tranquilamente. Mas ele não volta. As horas continuam as mesmas.

Mas... e se hoje fosse feriado? Podia muito bem ser feriado, não é? E se hoje fosse feriado a empresa não abriria, portanto, eu não teria que trabalhar. Uma nova onda de otimismo circula pelas minhas veias, e eu dou um sorriso presunçoso. Cara, como eu não pensei nisso antes? É claro que é isso! Então... muito bem, que dia é hoje? Pego meu celular, procurando a data.

25 de Março de 2011.

Vinte e cinco de março... franzo o cenho, procurando desesperadamente na memória alguma data importante. Natal era em dezembro, Páscoa também não é, Dia da Bandeira muito menos. Espera. Calma. Tem que ter alguma coisa. Tem que ter! Soltei uma lufada de ar pela boca, encarando meu celular como se ele fosse uma alma penada.

Não é possível. Tem que ter alguma coisa. _Qualquer coisa. _Dia da previdência social, ou, não sei, dia do aposentado, dia da solidariedade, dia da poesia, nem que seja o dia do telefone!

Mas não tem. Nada. Dia de nada.

Jesus. Não. Ah meu Deus.

Quero dizer, hoje é sexta feira. E _não_ é feriado. Portanto, um dia normal de trabalho. Dia normal de trabalho no qual eu deveria ter chegado, na pior das hipóteses umas nove horas. O que me faz concluir que eu estou perdido. Completamente perdido.

De repente minha boca estpa seca demais e eu mal consigo respirar. Se agora são duas e vinte e três eu perdi no caso... quatro horas e... vinte e três minutos de trabalho? Não, espera. Porra. Não. Foram _cinco_ horas e vinte e três minutos de trabalho.

A informção me acerta como um soco, e eu fui obrigado a soltar a respiração que não sabia estar prendendo.

Meu BlackBerry vibra de novo, e eu percebi que era uma mensagem. Outra mensagem, das sete que eu já tinha perdido. Todas do Naruto.

'_Ei, bastardo, que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Itachi quer comer o seu fígado!'_

'_Sasuke, cara, é sério, vem pra cá agora! A barra tá pesando pro seu lado aqui! E o pior é que eu nem posso te defender, idiota.'_

'_Posso saber o que você tem na cabeça? Seu irmão está cuspindo fogo! Porque você não está aqui ainda?'_

Minha cabeça começa a girar, e eu não consigo ler mais. Todas provavelmente tem o mesmo conteúdo, e, quando eu pego o _pager_ que estava ao lado do despertador, minha boca se abre em assombro.

23 mensagens perdidas.

Mas eu não abro nenhuma delas. Só fico ali, parado, encarando tudo com a minha melhor cara de brisa.

Bem, é isso. Estou morto.

E eu estava pensando seriamente qual seria minha melhor solução – eu estava entre cortar os pulsos e me enforcar com um cinto, eram as melhores alternativas -, quando o som irritante da minha campainha irritante que vinha da minha porta irritante chegou no meu ouvido me irritando mais ainda.

Rumei para a porta pisando duro – qual é, eu tinha motivos suficientes para ter um acesso de raiva e socar o primeiro que eu visse na minha frente -, xingando alto quando bati o dedo na quina da mesinha de centro da sala. Respirei fundo, tentando inutilmente me acalmar. Praguejando todos os nomes que eu conhecia contra o odiado indivíduo que se encontrava do outro lado do pedaço de madeira que delimitava meu apartamento, eu segui para a porta, abrindo-a com violência e me perguntando quem era o filho duma égua que ousava atrapalhar um possível suicídio.

Resposta: Kakashi Hatake.

Encostei no batente da porta encarando o homem a minha frente. Ele estava com sua costumeira postura relaxada, na mão direita estava o livro laranja com conteúdos ilícitos de sempre. O olhar de tédio supremo continuava lá, e sua misteriosa máscara continuava no mesmo lugar de sempre, abaixo dos olhos e tapando a parte inferior do rosto; na mão direita, ele segurava um embrulho cinza, que eu reconheci como sendo uma bolsa de golfe, só que ela estava muito... _rechonchuda._

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Kakashi, posso saber o que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – sibilo irritado, com um tique na sobrancelha esquerda tão forte que eu quase podia vê-lo. Em resposta o Hatake desviou a atenção de seu amado livro, me encarando com um sorriso tão grande por baixo da máscara que o fazia fechar os olhos, deixando transparecer algumas quase imperceptíveis rugas no canto de seus olhos.

- Ah, olá Sasuke. Também aprecio muito seu bom humor matinal. Extravasando simpatia, como sempre. – ele retrucou irônico, e eu rolei os olhos. – Certo, Miss Simpatia, não vai me convidar pra entrar?

- Não. – respondo categoricamente, franzindo o cenho.

Por algum motivo estranho e de origem duvidosa, ele é o melhor amigo do meu tio Obito. Os dois estudaram na mesma faculdade, mas se formaram em cursos diferentes – Obito trabalha na Scotland Yard em Londres, como diretor de algum departamento que eu nunca fiz questão em saber. Já o Hatake se formou como professor, embora hoje em dia não exerça mais essa função; ele tem um mestrado em biologia animal, e é muito conhecido não só no âmbito da biologia como também na veterinária e qualquer outra coisa que tenha a ver com bichos em geral. Ele acabou virando um amigo íntimo de toda a família Uchiha, e, para melhorar seu trabalho, ele teve que se mudar da Inglaterra para a Holanda, nos deixando ainda mais próximos. Depois de tudo ele era tão ou mais meu tio quando Obito – que eu só vi uma vez na vida e olhe lá.

Mas isso não dá o direito dele perturbar a minha paz numa plena sexta-feira quando eu estava prestes a dar cabo na minha vida antes que Itachi desse.

Kakashi desgraçado duma figa.

Ignorando minha negativa clara, ele passou por mim normalmente, como se eu tivesse dito "Claro tio querido, quer tomar um chá?". Aperto as têmporas, passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

Ouça o que ele tem a dizer e expulse ele daqui em menos de cinco minutos. Certo. Plano traçado com êxito.

Ao chegar, ele sentou no sofá pequeno, colocando a bolsa no chão com um cuidado extremo. Eu me esparramei no grande, agradecendo aos céus por aquilo ser tão confortável. Agradecimentos em parte ao meu cartão de crédito também. E ao rombo considerável que esse sofá causou nele.

Ah, e lembrar de matar o Naruto por ter derramado café nele semana passada.

Ainda deitado, encarei aquela estranha pessoa de cabelos grisalhos a minha frente. Mesmo sem ter chegado aos quarenta, os fios tinham uma coloração prata diferente, fazendo com que ele não pareça velho de fato – mas, bem, Kakashi não precisava saber disso.

- Kakashi, você tem três minutos. – resmungo, cruzando os braços.

Ele apenas pigarreia, guardando seu livro inoportuno em algum bolso interno de seu paletó.

- Bem... olá, sobrinho querido. – ele começa naquele tom falso, e eu arqueio a sobrancelha. – Como vão as coisas?

Silêncio.

- Fico feliz que sua comunicação tenha evoluído tanto, Sasuke. – ele brinca, mas seu lábio está tremendo levemente. – Er, creio que está se perguntando o que estou fazendo aqui e eu vou te dizer o que estou fazendo aqui, na verdade, eu meio que percebi que na verdade eu meio que queria te pedir um favor e...

'_AU!'_

Mutismo total.

Com o cenho tão franzindo que eu podia sentir minhas sobrancelhas quase se tocando acima dos meus olhos, eu corro meus olhos do idiota a minha frente para a suposta bolsa de golfe, e levo um susto da porra ao perceber que ela estava se mechando. Tipo, não saindo correndo, mas ela mexia a parte da frente de um lado pro outro, como se algo estivesse preso. Percebi o homem a minha frente começar a suar e mexer as mãos num tique nervoso irritante.

Mas que merda...?

Olhei pro Kakashi.

Olhei pra bolsa.

Kakashi.

Bolsa.

Pro meu apartamento.

Depois pro Kakashi de novo.

Respirei fundo. _Muito_ fundo.

- Kakashi, posso o que está tentando fazer? E só pra você saber, está falhando miseravelmente – sorri irônico, tamborilando meus dedos no antebraço.

- Oops. – o Hatake coçou a nuca, com a voz tremendo levemente. – Isso não estava no script. Na verdade eu planejava deixar a bolsa na porta do seu apartamento, tocar a campainha e sair correndo, mas... não, seu coração de pedra seria capaz de pegar a bolsa e tampar ela no primeiro lixo que encontrasse, sem nem olhar o que tem dentro. – usando seu tom mais dramático, meu tio suspirou, botando a mão no queixo e fazendo uma pose especulativa ridícula. - Depois eu pensei em vir aqui e bater um papinho, e esquecer casualmente a bolsa no seu apartamento, mas... essa coisa conseguiu estragar tudo. – depois de lançar um olhar fulminante para o embrulho azul acinzentado a seu lado ele deu um leve tapinha, que ganhou um rosnado em resposta.

Hmm.

Certo. Tudo certo. Tudo certíssimo.

- Muito me emociona sua interessante história de vida, mas ainda não respondeu minha indagação. – sorri falsamente, esticando as pernas e cruzando os pés em cima da mesinha de centro da sala. Recostei meu tronco no sofá atrás de mim, e arqueei as sobrancelhas num convite mudo a ele pra me dar uma resposta.

- Bem, é que... bem. – o biólogo mexia as mãos nervosamente, e eu quase podia ver uma gota de suor descer pela testa dele. – Legal, é melhor eu falar tudo de uma vez. Pois bem. Sasuke, eu tenho que ir pra Londres dar uma série de palestras sobre seres marinhos. Eu vou ficar hospedado na casa do Obito, então eu não vou ficar aqui em Amsterdã. Porque eu vou estar em Londres. E não aqui. E... bem, eu não tenho com quem deixar ele. – Kakashi terminou quase num sussurro e abriu a bolsa com as mãos tremendo de nervoso, e de lá saiu um Pug marrom com uma cara de morte suprema.

Gente, que bicho feio.

...

Espera. Espera só um segundo. O que ele...?

Não.

Não pode ser.

Não pode ser _mesmo_.

- _O QUE?_ – guincho, e minha voz sobe uns histéricos dois decibéis. - Ah, não, nem pensar! Não vou! Não vou mesmo! Mas nem sob decreto! Kakashi, eu não sou babá de cachorro! – vociferei e me levantei, encarando meu tio de pé e com os braços cruzados. Inconscientemente eu comecei a andar de um lado para o outro e minhas mãos ganharam vida própria, se mexendo desesperadamente enquanto eu falava.

- Ora Sasuke, não seja tão rabugento! Ele nem dá tanto trabalho assim! – meu tio disse num tom incrédulo e assustado pela minha histeria.

- Não. Não vou. Não importa o que diga. Não, não e não. – uni as sobrancelhas em irritação profunda e fui pra cozinha com passos determinados. Por infortúnio do destino senti que ele estava me seguindo, e, ao dar uma rápida olhadela para trás eu vi que a coisa feia vinha atrás do seu dono.

- Sasuke, não custa nada! – exclamou indignado, e eu senti uma vontade súbita de rir. - Se eu deixar ele sozinho ele vai morrer! E eu não posso levar ele no avião.

- Existe transporte aéreo de animais, sabia? – abro a geladeira, enchendo um copo transparente com água gelada.

- A companhia em que eu vou não oferece esse serviço. – ele olhou para os lados, e parecia embaraçado ao falar. – Eu não lembrei disso na hora que eu comprei a passagem, só depois que eu lembrei desse pequeno detalhe.

- Troca de companhia. – retruquei.

- A passagem não é reembolsável. Já pensei nisso.

- Não. Não. Não vou, Kakashi! Existe hotel pra cachorro! – berrei irritado, tomando um gole tão grande de água que filetes escorreram pelos cantos da minha boca. Inflei minhas bochechas para ficar com aquele monte de água na boca e ir engolindo aos poucos, antes que eu engasgasse.

- Também já pensei nisso, mas ele não fica com estranhos! – ele berrou também, mas desesperado. Seus olhos pretos estavam do tamanho de pratos, e ele engolia em seco constantemente.

- Eu nunca vi ele na vida! – gritei numa voz tão aguda que me lembrou uma cheerleader.

- Mas... mas você é uma pessoa menos estranha do que a menina do pet shop! – o Hatake abriu os braços, gesticulando nervosamente que nem uma galinha. – Sasuke, por favor! Por favor, por favor, por favor! Eu tô te implorando!

- Não. – continuei invicto, nem um pouco comovido com o pânico do ser humano à minha frente. – Além do quê, aqui no prédio também são proibidos animas. – sorri maroto, lançando meu melhor olhar de falsa pena.

Pouco me importava o que ele ia fazer com aquela coisa horrenda, contanto que ela ficasse bem longe de mim. Cachorros podem dar raiva. Cachorros fedem. Cachorros destroem. Cachorros latem. Cachorros tem pulgas.

Logo, Sasuke Uchiha mantêm uma distancia segura de cachorros. Simples como... não sei, uma coisa simples.

- Mas você pode deixar ele dentro de casa! – Kakashi contrapôs, num tom quase choroso. - Ele não vai fazer nada, nem te dar trabalho! Não vão saber que ele está aqui... vamos, Sasuke, não vai te custar nada! – me olhou suplicante, e eu estalei a língua ruidosamente.

- Foda-se! Não me interessa! Eu não vou ficar cuidando dessa coisa feia! – apontei indignado pro cachorro e juro que vi uma veia estourar na testa do mesmo.

Fala sério, esse cachorro não é de Deus.

- Ele não é feio, Sasuke! É um Pug, um clássico londrino. – Kakashi disse indignadíssimo, pegando o cachorro no colo e analisando cuidadosamente na frente do próprio rosto.

- Nós estamos em Amsterdã, então, a menos que ele vire um Poodle, esse bicho é feio sim. – disse olhando diretamente pro meu suposto tio, que suspirou.

Encaro a bola de banha. Na verdade, acho que nem se nós tivéssemos na Chechênia essa coisa poderia beirar o conceito de beleza. Além de ter que cuidar de cachorro ele me pede pra cuidar de um cachorro _feio?_

Ah, vá pra merda.

- Sasuke, você não é a primeira pessoa que eu recorro, pode ter certeza. – ouço um suspiro cansado, e lhe dirijo meu melhor olhar inexpressivo. – Eu pensei em deixar com alguns amigos, mas grande parte está viajando ou está ocupado.

- Eu também estou ocupado.

- Então eu pensei em deixar com o Naruto. – ele continua ignorando meu comentário completamente. – Mas, bem, é o Naruto. Não quero que o meu bebê morra. – Kakashi fez um carinho embaixo da cabeça do bicho, que ronronou em resposta.

- É a sua cara. – retruco cético, com um sorriso divertido.

- Depois eu pensei em deixar com Itachi. – ele continua, me ignorando novamente. - Mas ele é um homem de negócios muito ocupado que provavelmente vai esquecer de dar comida e meu bebê provavelmente vai ficar subnutrido.

- Eu também sou um homem de negócios muito ocupado! – brado num tom ácido, meu orgulho sendo ferido.

- Então o que está fazendo em casa de pijama, com cara de ressaca sendo que você devia estar em horário de serviço? – ele arqueia a sobrancelha me encarando com ironia, e após sentir uma pontada de humilhação eu não sei o que responder.

Bem, não era da conta dele.

- Eu... – pigarreio. – Aconteceram alguns imprevistos. – digo num tom profissional, tentando parecer sério. – E não te interessa, de qualquer forma.

- Só enquanto eu dou as palestras, Sasuke. Por favor! – ele pediu mais uma vez, o rosto ficando cansado.

- Não. – uni as sobrancelhas. - Sinto muitíssimo atrapalhar o seu plano perfeito, mas esse saco de pulgas não vai ficar aqui. – bufei cansado, colocando o copo em cima da pia. – Eu odeio cachorro, você sabe. – dou de ombros num tom casual, mas coloco ambas as mãos na cabeça quando ela começa a doer de novo. Uma outra pontada me obriga a fechar os olhos, e eu sou solto um gemido de dor abafado quando o barulho da torneira pingando faz meu cérebro dar marteladas. Nunca mais vou beber. Nunca mais mesmo. _– _Kakashi, será que dá pra você respirar mais baixo, por favor?

- Você está de ressaca? De novo? – o tom incrédulo dele faz meu orgulho levar mais um corte, e eu o encaro quase revoltado. Não é como se eu fosse um bêbado imundo, ora. Claro que não! Eu só saí para beber, o que é perfeitamente normal e compreensível.

Além do mais ele lê um livro pornô, não pode falar muita coisa.

- Não. Só com dor de cabeça. – minto com uma cara de desdém, rezando mentalmente pra que ele entendesse tudo de uma vez e fosse embora.

- Sei. – o tom dele indicava que não tinha acreditado nem um pouco. – E imagino que Itachi deva estar um pouco possesso por ter faltado ao trabalho mais uma vez. Ainda mais por causa de ressaca. – Kakashi olhou para as próprias unhas, enquanto colocava o cachorro no chão e se debruçava sobre a bancada.

- Ele sempre está possesso comigo. – resmunguei, procurando uma bolsa de água quente no armário. Então eu lembrei que eu _não tenho_ uma bolsa de água quente. Porra.

- Pois é, né... seria ótimo se uma pessoa linda de exóticos cabelos prateados fosse até o escritório dele e explicasse que amavelmente seu sobrinho mais novo não pôde comparecer ao trabalho hoje pois estava cuidando do parente enfermo, já que este mal conseguia sair da cama... é um motivo bem plausível para faltar, não é? E, pobrezinho do sobrinho mais novo, na pressa de ajudar seu amado tio acabou esquecendo seu celular em sua casa, e, com medo de deixar o tio sozinho acabou por dormir na casa dele. – o Hatake fez um bico entristecido, franzindo a cara como um verdadeiro ator de Hollywood. – E o tio esqueceu de acordá-lo para ir trabalhar, e como o sobrinho passou a noite toda em claro velando o sono de seu tio, despertou muito, muito tarde. Tsk... que amor de sobrinho. Realmente seria ótimo, não acha, Sasuke? – ele me encara com seu sorriso zombeteiro, e eu mal consigo respirar. A solução dos meus problemas. Era isso. Pronto, eu estou salvo!

- Faria isso por mim? – perguntei desconfiado. Eu não era burro, minha salvação não seria de graça. E dependendo do preço eu não me importaria em perder o pescoço.

- Claro, amado sobrinho! – ele exclama animado, e eu arqueio uma sobrancelha. – Mas é claro que você, em resposta ao meu amor quase paternal dirigido a sua pessoa, vai concordar em tomar conta do meu Pug, não é mesmo?

Minha boca se abre em indignação, e eu encaro o semblante maldoso dele com uma fúria imensa. Eu sabia! Sabia! É claro que eu sabia! Ele não ia fazer isso por mim nem por porcaria de amor paterno nenhum, ele queria que eu tomasse conta do cachorro!

- Não! Já disse que não! – brado colocando as duas mãos na cintura, metralhando o bicho com o olhar. – Não vou ficar com ele!

Kakashi apenas me lança um olhar de desdém, pegando o cachorro no colo.

- Tudo bem, Sasuke, já entendi que não precisa de mim. – ele usa uma voz indiferente me dando as costas e começa a andar devagar até a sala. Eu apenas sorrio ironicamente. – Curta bastante seu fim doloroso e sanguinolento quando seu irmão te achar. Ou melhor, quando seu pai te achar. Aposto que vocês três vão se divertir bastante juntos.

Todo o sangue do meu rosto some, e meu estômago se embrulha e dá uma cambalhota. E como se tivesse levado um soco eu lembro de tudo: a lista que eu tinha que ter entregue, a pasta que eu quebrei, os um milhão de clientes que eu perdi, as ligações importantes da empresa que eu recusei, as reuniões que eu faltei, todas as vezes que eu cheguei atrasado. Eu lembrei. De tudo. _Tudinho_. E eu só consegui associar algumas poucas palavras ao meu nome:

Morte.

Morrer.

Sangue.

Cabeças rolando.

_Minha_ cabeça rolando.

Ah meu Deus.

- ESPERA! – berrei desesperado, percorrendo a pequena distância entre a cozinha e a sala em dois pulos. – Espera! – digo mais controlado, mas ainda assim com desespero.

- Sim? – Kakashi se vira e usa um tom falso de desinteresse, que me faz trincar a mandíbula.

Analisei a situação.

Não devia ser tão difícil cuidar daquela bola de banhas. Não devia. Quero dizer, um cachorro não dá exatamente muito trabalho, não é? Muitas pessoas tem um cachorro em casa. Não pode ser tão difícil. E não é como se eu estivesse comprando um cachorro e tivesse que aturar ele pra sempre, era só enquanto Kakashi dava sua maldita palestra. Quanto tempo podia durar uma mísera palestra? E por outro lado, eu ia me livrar de um grande problema. Um grande problema que ia iniciar outros grandes problemas. Qual era o mal de ficar com um cachorro durante uns quatro dias?

E qualquer coisa eu jogo ele no rio e digo que roubaram o cachorro (convenhamos, ninguém nunca ia procurar um cachorro no rio. Nem mesmo Kakashi).

Sorrio amarelo, mordendo o lábio inferior com força pra não voar no pescoço de ninguém.

- Fechado. – murmuro derrotado, e quase me dou um tiro ao notar a cara do Hatake. – Não abuse, seu cretino.

- Que isso, sabia que chegaríamos a um acordo! – ele riu, todo feliz. – Ótimo! Sasuke, esse é o Pakkun. – como se falasse com um retardado, ele pegou o saco de pulgas mais uma vez, colocando-o mais perto de mim. O cachorro me olhou com uma cara de tédio e de cú tão grande que eu me perguntei sobre aquela história do cachorro ser igual ao dono. – E Pakkun, esse é o Sasuke. – como uma criança, aquele adulto (de trinta e sete anos, devo lembrar. Trinta e sete!) se virou para o cachorro e disse num tom infantil enquanto apontava pra mim. - Eu sei que vocês vão se dar bem, tipo, virar _best friends forever_.

Dei um tapa na minha própria testa, tentando ignorar o quão gay ele ficou falando isso. O cachorro latiu num timbre alto e agudo, fazendo minha cabeça quase explodir.

Esquece. Vou esganar esse troço.

- Sasuke! Olha o respeito com o meu filhote! – ele ralhou quando eu apontei o dedo do meio para o cachorro e eu apenas bufei.

- Kakashi, me faz um favor? Cala a boca. – disse cansado, olhando para os céus pedindo clemência. Ou uma arma. Ou uma faca. Ou qualquer coisa afiada e mortal o bastante para cometer um assassinato.

Ouço a risadinha abafada do mais velho enquanto ele procura a bolsa que ele usou para trazer o cachorro, e sua mão esquerda instintivamente vai para dentro do paletó e de lá tira o típico livro alaranjado. Depois de jogar o tecido áspero por cima dos ombros, ele abre o livro e se concentra nas páginas, mas se vira na minha direção.

- Muito bem, as regras são simples. – num tom mecânico, ele me olha com seus olhos pretos estreitados. Faço uma cara revoltada, olhando para o bicho que estava correndo debilmente atrás do próprio rabo. Também tinha regras pra cuidar dessa coisa? Eu estava me _disponibilizando_ e tinha que seguir regras?

Injusto. E abusivo. Muito, muito abusivo.

- Regra número um: não dê muita comida à ele, mesmo que ele peça. Se deixar ele come, vomita e depois come de novo. – como se estivesse fazendo uma observação mental, ele olhou com um bico para o ser idiota que ainda rodava em círculos a alguns centímetros do seu pé. – E o cheiro do vomito dele não é muito gostoso, só pra te avisar.

Franzo o nariz, dando um passo para trás. Ô bichinho nojento.

- Regra número dois: Pakkun é alérgico a nozes. Ou seja, nada de nozes ou produtos que sejam derivados dela. Quando você for comprar ração, é só falar com a atendente do pet shop que ela vai saber o que fazer. – Kakashi muda o peso de perna, sorrindo amigavelmente pra mim. Sorrio em concordância, fazendo a melhor cara que eu consigo.

Cachorro de pobre. Só deve comer carne crua e biscoito água-e-sal. Bem, não importa. Eu gasto menos.

Nota mental: Lembrar que esse bicho come. E lembrar de comprar ração também. E lembrar que esse bicho vai estar na minha casa. E lembrar que ele não pode morrer.

É... é, tudo bem.

O Hatake colocou a mão no queixo numa pose pensativa, e eu o encaro com a minha melhor expressão cansada. Meu Deus, que cachorro fresco.

- Que eu me lembre é só. Acho que não tem mais nada, né filhote? – ele fez uma vozinha fanha, olhando pro Pug com uma careta estranha.

Massageio minha nuca, enquanto um bocejo escapa pelos meus lábios. Passo a mão pelos fios de cabelo da franja que estão caindo em cima dos meus olhos, puxando-os pra trás. _No que_ eu estava me metendo?

- Obrigado, Sasuke, você tirou um peso das minhas costas. – Kakashi me encara com um brilho genuíno de alegria no olhar, e dá leves tapinhas amigáveis no meu ombro.

- E se esse peso torrar a minha paciência eu jogo ele pela janela. – dou um falso sorriso amigável em direção ao cachorro, que só abana o rabo olhando pra mim com aquela cara desfigurada.

- Vocês vão se dar bem. – o Hatake me garante sorrindo, e eu podia jurar que debaixo daquela máscara tinha um sorriso satisfeito. – Bom, é uma pena, mas agora eu tenho que ir. Até mais pra vocês! – ele acena alegremente, fechando a porta num baque surdo.

Fico uns dois minutos olhando para onde meu tio acabou de sair, sem ter reação nenhuma. Não acredito que fiz isso. Não acredito. Sim, eu já tinha ouvido que o desespero move pessoas, mas não achei que fosse tão literalmente. Olho pro cachorro, que também me encarava.

- Gente, como você é estranho. – murmuro com um certo pingo de pena, flexionando os joelhos e ficando de cócoras. O cachorro estava sentado exatamente na minha frente, e eu me permiti observar aquele ser, agora que estávamos sozinhos. Pakkun tinha o pelo cinza amarronzado, sendo que a região das orelhas, dos olhos e do fucinho tinham uma coloração diferente, bem parecido com o preto. Ele parecia ser muito velho, mas era pequeno e bem gordo. Os olhos eram bem afastados, fazendo com que ele fosse meio vesgo, como se olhasse para duas direções ao mesmo tempo. Já o fucinho era achatado, como se ele tivesse levado um soco e virado essa deformação com quatro patas.

Torço o nariz. Ô troçinho mais feio, Jesus.

Tudo bem, Sasuke, são só alguns poucos dias. Somente até Kakashi fazer a odiada palestra, aí logo depois ele retorna para a Holanda, pega o pulguento e adeus bicho feio. Vai ficar tudo bem, digo a mim mesmo como um mantra. Vai ficar tudo ótimo. Na verdade vai ficar tudo perfeito! Alguns dias, certo? Talvez uns três. Ele vai dar a palestra e volta, sem problemas. Não, melhor, uns cinco, porque aquele folgado provavelmente vai querer descansar. Pensando bem, o provável é que ele volte em uma semana, porque o Hatake deve estar com saudades de sua terra natal e deve visitar alguns pontos turísticos. E catar uma mulher. Mas uma semana está bom. Ele volta em uma semana. Uma semana e dois dias, no máximo;

Uma semana e dois dias, estourando. É. Certo.

Silêncio.

- Ah, Sasuke... – a porta do meu apartamento foi aberta mais uma vez, e Kakashi colocou apenas um pedaço do corpo para dentro. Notei que ele estava com uma expressão esquisita, e o olhei desconfiado. – Pakkun costuma morder e babar nos objetos, então deixe as coisas de valor longe do chão. E não se apague muito a móveis. Sem contar que não tomou a vacina contra raiva, então cuidado pra ele não te atacar de noite ou te morder, isso pode gerar um bela infecção. E outra coisa: as palestras são em várias universidades do Reino Unido, então eu devo ficar fora em média uns dois meses. Ou mais, não sei. Mas eu achei melhor dar esse lembrete rápido, sabe como é, para não haver maus entendidos. – ele dispara tudo rapidamente, sem nem ao menos respirar. Em seguida, solta um sorriso trêmulo de nervoso e eu olho pra ele completamente bestificado, incapaz de mexer um músculo sequer. _Dois meses?_ Não consigo respirar. Não consigo respirar! – Não me ligue, qualquer coisa se vire, você é esperto. – ele terminou sua brincadeira soltando uma risada nervosa, pronto para fechar a porta.

- _Perdão?_ – rosnei com os olhos quase saltando das órbitas. Meu cérebro começou a funcionar a todo vapor de um segundo para o outro, e, num movimento involuntário minhas pernas criaram vida própria, e eu pulei em cima do sofá (que tombou com o meu peso, acarretando num estrondo horroroso), escorregando em cima de uma almofada negra que estava no chão, e, num piscar de olhos, eu estava segurando uma maçaneta com as duas mãos e quase esparcando. – Kakashi, pode parar, eu não vou ficar com essa coisa!

- Você prometeu! – ele exclamou, puxando a maçaneta para fechar a porta a medida que eu fazia força para abri-la. – Não pode voltar atrás com a sua promessa!

- Não prometi nada! – encaro a face de desespero dele completamente chocado. – E mesmo assim o que você quer que eu faça com esse bicho durante dois meses? – no meio do meu discurso convincente eu soltei a maçaneta da porta, para abrir os braços numa pose de "Ó, o que farei?".

Mas o filho duma quenga apenas sorriu falsamente, me olhando quase risonho.

- Porque não tenta brincar? – ele ergue suas sobrancelhas prateadas e então fecha a porta.

_Só podia ser brincadeira._

* * *

**N/A: **PODE FALAR, TÁ BEM MELHOR DO QUE TAVA ANTES, NÉ? –Q

Ai, pessoas, vocês devem me achar uma metida. Sorry, mas eu tô tão feliz e satisfeita com essa fic agora que eu acho que realmente fiz um bom trabalho. Eu acho. Talvez eu não tenha feito. Ah meu Deus.

Bem, não importa. Agora já está feito. E eu não consigo parar se sorrir, porque, ah, porra, como eu amo **Doctor's Dog!** *O* E sim, ela vai virar um livro, mas eu provavelmente vou mudar algumas coisas, mas eu já tenho idéia dos personagens e tudo mais; #fuckyeah, baby!

Eu sie que em relação ao capítulo de antes não tem muitas surpresas, mas no próximo já tem, garanto! *-*

Mas eu sei que eu demorei bastante – não só com Doctor's Dog, mas com as outras fics também. Buuuut, eu me redimi, não? Escrevi três capítulos gigantescos em tempo recorde, e, particularmente, eu gostei muito dos três. Estou cheia de idéias pra esse fic, de verdade!

Bem, sem mais enrolação, eu gostaria de pedir a cada um que leu para deixar um comentário, por menor que seja. Gente, eu me esforcei muito, e foi quase um milagre eu reformar aquela coisa grotesca que estava o capítulo anterior. Eu espero que vocês gostem. Deixem uma reviews, nem que for pra me xingar –q

Como eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu vou responder a todas as reviews lindas de apoio que eu recebi nesse capítulo; obrigada, de verdade, vocês me deixaram muito feliz. Eu até chorei quando eu li ela a um tempinho atrás.

E meus obrigado's mais do que especiais vão para:

**Mai Kobayashi – **Eeei Juuh! *-* Saudades, porra! Ç.ç Enfim, muito obrigada pelo apoio! PAOSOAOOSAOPSK', pode falar, amiga, aquele capítulo tava uma merda. Mas eu refiz ele todinho, espera que tenha ficado melhor. VOCÊ É LINDA, É. Obrigada por existir, Juuh! *-* Huum, quem me dera, menina! Chocolate na cuca era tudo que eu queria! –q Haha, obrigada! E eu estou com saudades de INTII! i.i Well, depressão pós-fic. Whatever. PAOSOOAOSOASK, ai, eu achei aquele capítulo uma merda, mas obrigada mesmo assim, bitch linda do meu heart! 3 Beijos, linda!

**Harumi-san – **Owwwn, obrigada! Hoho, eu também sou apaixonada pela idéia, mas vamos combinar que aquele capítulo tava uma merda! D: Eu sie, aquele machismo também me mata '-' #GIRLSPOWER Mas muita coisa ainda vai acontecer, pode acreditar! Desculpa pela demora pra respostar, mas eu espero que você tenha gostado, porqu eue praticamente fiz essa fic de novo. Obrigada pelo apoio, espero que não tenha desistido da fic. Beeeijos, gata! :*

**Hana Haruno Uchiha – **Heeey! Ah, muito obrigada! Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, mesmo com aquele capítulo porco. –q Poor Pakkun, vai sofrer com nosso Uchiha-baby. Haha, obrigada, espero que goste da repostagem também! Obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios lindos! Beijo! :*

**Jackey – **PAOSOOAOSAOSPOK', Ah, Jack-chan, nhac. Vou te botar num potinho. ;3 Ahhh, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu fico feliz que você tenha gostado, mesmo que aquele primeiro capítulo tenha saído um lixo imenso. Own, eu também amo cachorros! Pastor Alemão é liiindo! *o* Eu tenho uma Poodle (que é toda peluda e tem o cabelo liso, minha cachorra é loca, é) que se chama Sophia, e eu amo muito ela! :3 (o que ISSO tem a ver? –q) Haha, não se preocupe, eu já tenha tudoplanejado, mas eu realmente gostei dessa idéia da praia. . Vou usar, é. Own, obrigada por tudo e pelo apoio, espero que não tenha desistido da fic! Beijinhos, baby! :*

**Carol Wells – **CEEEEEE! *-* Pff, nem liga, quem sou eu pra falar de atraso? Ah, eu... não falei? .° Bem, Cee, estou repostando agora, pronto.-q *-* "Pakkun divamente do mal" foi ótima! PAOSPOAOPSOOAPOSK', Sasuke, own, nem é inspirado na gente! #RISOS Fênix? AI. SUA. ANAZINHA. LINDA. NHAC. Enfim, obrigada pelo apoio, e beiJONES pra você também, bisca linda da minha vida! :*

**mariane – **Owwn, Mari-chan, muito obrigada, você é uma fofa! Obrigada pelo carinho e pelo apoio, okay? Você que é uma linda, e eu espero que não tenha desistido da fic. Beijos pra você, espero que goste dessa "nova versão", haha! ;*

**Nina Point Du Lac – **AI. SUA. LINDA. APOSOAOSPOPAOPSOK', obrigada, eu que #amoamoamo você, é! *-* Haha, eu achei melhor não enche RO seu saco pra ser beta com isso, eu leio mais ou menos e tá bom. U.U Own, obrigada pelo carinho e apoio, amiga! Beijos pra você, Einstein! ;*

**Hyuuga Tenten n.n – **Nem me fale, esse Sasuke-me-joga-na-parede-e-me-chama-de-largatixa também acaba comigo! Own, eu também amo, porque nunca dá certo! *o* -q PAOSOPAOPSOPOAPOSPOSK', ai, amiga, obrigada por tudo, pelo apoio e pelos elogios. Obrigada mesmo. Eu sei que faz tempo que eu postei essa aqui – eu ainda postava INTII! -, mas ela ficou melhor agora que eu reescrevi. Porque, porra, tava uma porqueira. U.ú Haha, curiooosa! Mas obrigada por tudo, tomara que você não tenha desistido da fic! Beeijos, linda! :*

**Sayuri – **Eeeei! Own, muiot obrigada! Ah, tem que me agüentar sim! –q Valeu mesmo pelo apoio, linda. Eu sie que faz tempo, mas eu gostei muito dela reescrita – espero que você goste também. Awwn, que linda, vou te colocar num potinho, nhac :3 Muito obrigada, espero que você goste! Beijos! ;*

**Kaah Hyuuga – **GÊMEA LINDA DO MEU CÔRE! *O* PAOSOPOAPOSPAOPSK', muito obrigada, nee-chan! Sério, valeu pelo apoio, você é linda! Aquele primeiro capítulo tava bem porco '-' Mas eu espero que agora esteja melhor, e que você goste dessa repostagem também. *-* Well, eu amo Sasuke do mal (já deu pra notar, né?), e Naruto's bêbados são amáveis! –Q Maior&melhor é você, amor, tá confundindo as parentas. U.U APOSPOAPOPSOPAPSPAPOSK' vai ter outros casais sim, não se preocupe! Haha, então não tenha um treco, e a Nina te mandou um beijo. E eu te mando outro porque eu sou invejosa(-Q), BEIJO liiiiiiiiinda! :*

**XX Yuuka – **Tudo suave na nave! PAOSOPAOSKAPOPAOSOAPOSK' EURI MUITO, CARA. Own, muito obrigada por ter gostado daquele capítulo porco, espero que goste desse também! Haha, Sasuke psicótico, lindo 3 Resmungão da porra mesmo u.u É, vai ter que ficar com o Paukkun, se fufu –Q Realmente, Pakkun extravasa alegria e beleza pelos poros .-. –NNN Own, que lindo o Depp! *-* Eu também tenho uma poodle, a Sophia! (por algum motivo estranho ela tem longos pelos lisos e não encaracolados, mas vai saber o.ô) Haha, muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo apoio! Espero que goste. Beeijos! :*

**hey meu nome é lyssa – **PAOKSPOKSPAOSKPAOSK', own, obrigada! Haha, bembém amo Sasuke's do mal são... excitantes 8P Owwn, muito obrigada, vocês são umas lindas! Desculpe a demora, espero que goste da repostagem! XXOO ;*

**Grazi Holic – **Obrigada! :D Pakkun, gracinha! –q Awn, sua linda, obrigada pelo apoio! Você vai continuar acompanhando? Mesmo? OWWWN! *-* Espero que não tenha desistido da fic! Yeah, Kakashi rock's, baby! Desculpe a demora, okay? Beijinhos, linda! ;*

**Lisa (((: / LISA! – **LIAAAAAAAAAAAANE LINDA DO MEU CORAÇÃO! 3 Ah, amor, obrigada! Você que é uma diva da Pérsia! Te amo, te amo, te amo! Beijos, gatinha! :*

**uchihasakura-chan – **Ah, você achou mesmo? Obrigada, mesmo eu achando que estava porco! (: Espero que goste desse também! Beijos! :*

**kyty cut – **POASOOAOSOAPSPAOSK', obrigaaaada! Sim, Sasuke divamente do mal, own! 3 #EUQUERO Yeah, Sasuke sexy da porra! . A Sakura vai ter um papel importante! Beijos, linda! :*

**Pah Uchiha-chan – **APOSOAOPSOPOAOSOAPSK', sério? Com aquele merda? '-' Awn, muito obrigada! Haha, Kakashi é bem gay quando quer! Linda, valeu pelos elogios, eu espero mesmo que entendam! D: Menina, tô sem crédito –q Obrigada, espero que goste dessa repostagem também! Beijos! :*

**s2Cold Hearts2 - ***-* OWWWN, MUITO OBRIGADA! *-* Fico feliz que você tenha gostado, mesmo aquela coisa saindo aquele lixo supremo! '-' Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa pela demora, okay? Eu reescrevi tudinho, espero que tenha ficado pelo menos satisfatório. Sim, eu já tenho eles se encontrando na cabeça! *-* Espero que você goste! –q Own, linda, sinto muito pela demora, mesmo. Own, Sayonara, eu ia amar virar sua amiga! Sério! Qualquer coisa me fala, ou, sei lá, manda uma PM, okay? – isso se você ainda quiser, claro. Beijos, linda! :*

**Augusta W . – **Augusta-chan! *-* Owwn, muito obrigado por gostar daquele trash! Mas eu espero que você goste agora, ficou bem melhor ao meu ver! Espero que você não tenha desistido, e siiim, a Sakura vai ser uma veterinária! Haha, muito obrigada! Beeijos, baby! :*

**taty – **Heeey! PAOOSOAPOSPAOSK', não se preocupe, sempre bate aquela preguicinha! Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha mandado uma review, sério, obrigada pelo apoio! Ai, você gostou? Eu achei uma merda, e achei melhor reescrever... espero que esteja bom! Ain que linda, você que é foda! Obrigada por tudo e pelo apoio, gatinha! Beijos, amor! ;*

**Pisck – **Heeeey Pisck! Como prometido: Doctor's Dog is back! Haha, eu reescrevi ela todinha, espero que goste! Beijos, e obrigada pelo apoio – e coragem, porque sem voc~e que não a teria tirado do hiatus! Beijos, linda! :*

**Duda Carneiro – **Oh, perfeita é você! *-* PAOPSOPAOOSAOPOSK', sério, tava um lixo mas essa tá melhor, espero que goste! Sim, Sasuke de porre é um amor, é. Sim, Pugs são estranhos! O-o' Siim, Naruto, baka lindo! 3 Haha, ralmente, mães também são seres estranhos! Espero que você goste da repostagem, beijos! :*

**Feer Prongs – **Awwwwwwwwwn, sua linda! *-* PAOSOAOSOAOPSK', obrigada pelos elogios lindos e pelo apoio, okay? Valeu mesmo. Siiim, Naruto merece uma surra! O.ó #GIRLPOWER Também acho, um dia a gente arranca, gata. Obrigada, mas, sinceramente, eu achei que tava um lixo. Sim, Sasuke ama Pakkun pra sempre 3 –N Own, obrigado por tudo, espero que você goste desse também! Beijos, sua linda! ;*

**Evangeline Uchiha – **Desculpe, mas eu estava insatisfeita com os resultados. Espero que você goste da repostagem, okay? Beijos, linda! ;*

**miih-heredia – **Owwwwwn, muito obrigada pelo apoio e pelos elogios lindos, Miih! Haha gostou mesmo? Eu achei que ficou uma bosta, então eu reescrevi. Espero que você goste também. Siiiim, nossos garotos bêbados são uma figura –q Ah, Kakashi aquela gracinha! Ai, linda, muito obrigada por tudo. Que isso, amo reviews grandes, e você é uma fofa! Beijos, linda, valeu mesmo! Se precisar de mim é só falar! :*

AMOOOORES, OBRIGADA POR TUDO. AMO VOCÊS! 3

Ai, gente, minha cachorrinha vai operar de câncer de teta amanha, tô preocupada! D:

Bem, o que isso tem a ver, né? –Q

Mas eu queria agradecer, e pedir que cada um que lê deixasse apenas um review, por favor, só pra eu saber como está!

Bem, é isso. Tomara que gostem.

BeiJONES pra todas! ;*

**Keiko** Haruno **Uchiha***


	3. Myristica bicuhyba Schott

**Capítulo 3: Myristica bicuhyba Schott.**

Algumas pessoas no mundo acordam alegres, de bem com a vida, e ficam completamente extasiados com a perspectiva de que têm um dia inteiro pela frente; Elas abrem a cortina com fervor, deixando a casa completa e totalmente iluminada, para que o frescor da manhã entre em suas habitações e as mostrem como o dia está uma maravilha. Essas pessoas levantam dando bom dia para Deus e o mundo, com um sorriso rasgado na cara tão grande que mostra até os canais de sua traquéia - essas pessoas tem um fogo no cú nas primeiras horas do período matutino realmente impressionante, fazendo questão de jogar na cara dos seres humanos normais sua incômoda felicidade.

Na minha opinião, esses indivíduos são muito ricos. Tipo, ricos de verdade. Ao ponto de se dar ao luxo de nunca precisar trabalhar e/ou estudar, se estressar ou de pagar contas e afins. Essas pessoas com certeza não conhecem o Naruto, dormem até três horas da tarde e não têm um maldito despertador que apita tão alto que parece que as torres gêmeas se reconstruíram só pra cair de novo, só que dentro do seu ouvido.

Mas, bem, eu não faço parte desse feliz grupo seleto. Se bem que se eu somente não conhecesse o Naruto, já seria motivo o suficiente para eu andar por aí rodopiando vestido de fada, arremessando flores contidas numa cesta para todos os lados.

_Mas eu realmente, infelizmente, tristemente, desoladamente e inconsolavelmente não faço parte desse feliz grupo seleto._

Respiro fundo pelo que parece ser a enésima vez seguida. Ah meu Deus, eu realmente não merecia isso. Quero dizer, eu não era uma pessoa propriamente _ruim_. Jogo a minha cabeça para trás e aperto minhas têmporas à medida que uma dor aguda se faz presente dentro do meu crânio, e eu posso jurar que sinto meu coração bater alto e forte dentro do meu cérebro.

Eu até poderia falar que nunca mais ia beber, mas isso ia ser uma frase cretina demais - até pra mim.

Depois de me dar só mais cinco minutos pelo menos oito vezes, me levantei ainda com os olhos fechados - ignorando o fato de se ter passado quase quarenta minutos, afinal, todo mundo precisa de mais cinco minutos quando acaba de acordar. É tipo a primeira coisa que se passa na cabeça de quem acorda. Super normal. _Pff!_ -, dando dois passos moles e sonolentos pelo quarto, até meu pé pisar em cima de algo fofo, meio... _peludo._

E, oh, droga, não é como se eu tivesse um tapete de urso persa jogado no meio do meu quarto. E eu com certeza não tenho. O que me faz lembrar que...

Ofego.

Ah meu Deus, não.

Por favor, _não!_

Depois de ouvir um rosnado de protesto, abro os olhos lentamente, só para me deparar com aquele pug cretino, que me olhava como se fosse me morder. Ele estava mostrando suas presas, pronto pra enfiar aqueles dentes na minha canela porque... ah, bem, eu estava pisando no rabo dele. Pisando _mesmo_.

Certo, se ele me morder juro que vou chutá-lo. Ninguém mandou ser burro, aquela coisa idiota não viu que foi sem querer?

Tiro o pé devagar e delicadamente, e o pug ainda me olhava com uma cara esquisita. Depois de dar o dedo do meio pra ele – convenhamos, ele mereceu – eu me arrastei até o banheiro, fechando a porta branca com um baque surdo. Escovei os dentes demoradamente, molhando o rosto assim que eu acabei. Depois de perceber que somente aquela água não me acordaria, foi com um muxoxo que eu comecei a me despir, abrindo a água do chuveiro e me enfiando dentro do box. A água estava quente, o que fazia meus músculos relaxarem. Encostei minha testa no vidro azulado, sentindo minha sonolência voltar com força total.

Certo, Sasuke, concentre-se. Você não pode chegar atrasado de novo! Não pode! Então eis aqui o que você vai fazer: você vai sair desse banho agora, se vestir, passar na Starbucks, engolir qualquer coisa no caminho e chegar lindo, gostoso e cheiroso na Uchiha Project bem em cima da hora. Impecável.

É! Isso aí! Não, espera, melhor: vou chegar lá cinco minutos _adiantado_ e Itachi vai ter que admitir que hoje meu comportamento exemplar é digno de orgulho. Nossa, rota traçada com maestria!

Com um sorriso convencido eu saio do box, me enxugando rapidamente e amarrando a toalha na cintura. Saio correndo – me lembrando de desviar do cachorro dessa vez, que só me olhava com aquela cara torta -, entrando no closet e pegando qualquer roupa. Boxer, jeans, tênis, camisa de botões branca levantada até o cotovelo.

Falando sério, eu devia ganhar uma estátua de metal com pelo menos trezentos metros por, não sei, ser considerado um ícone de beleza extrema ou qualquer coisa assim. Já sugeri pro meu irmão colocar uma na entrada da Uchiha Project, mas ele só me olhou com uma cara de cú e me mandou pra casa do caralho em seguida.

Hn. Quero dizer, tudo bem. Quem ia sair perdendo era ele mesmo.

Depois de mais alguns segundos me olhando no espelho, eu saio do closet com um sorriso maroto puramente feliz. Quero dizer, ia ser ótimo ver meu querido irmão mais velho ter que morder sua língua ácida pra fazer um elogio quanto ao meu comportamento. Itachi sempre reconhecia que eu era um ótimo arquiteto, mas todo esse reconhecimento era completamente esmagado por eu ser, como meu irmão mesmo diria, "porra louca" – e, merda, ele fazia questão de me lembrar disso toda maldita vez que ele me via.

Mas eu não sou assim. Não sou. Eu só... eu não... bem, digamos que eu usufruo melhor do significado da expressão _Carpe __Diem_.

E é só isso.

- Olha aqui, vou explicar como isso funciona. – digo parado no meio do quarto olhando pro cachorro, que, além de ter me seguido em quase toda a minha trajetória, estava sentado na minha frente e abanava o rabo animado. O pug ainda me encara com sua cara deformada, e eu acabo de perceber que estou falando com um cachorro. Meu Deus. – Eu vou tomar café agora e depois vou trabalhar, e é bom que você não faça nada. Nada _mesmo_. Não me inventa de roer as coisas, ou rasgar o sofá ou... ou mijar na cama ou, sei lá, por fogo na cozinha! Me entendeu? – cruzo os braços, e o cachorro só entorta a cabeça. – Ótimo. Então nós temos um trato aqui. E não ouse quebrá-lo, ou eu vendo seus órgãos pro tráfico de animais. – coloco ambas as mãos na cintura, e mexo a mandíbula desconfortavelmente quando o cachorro continua na mesma posição e com o mesmo olhar de morte.

É filho biológico do Kakashi. Só pode ser.

Reviro os olhos, mas meu corpo inteiro se congela quando eu aleatoriamente prego minha visão no relógio ao lado da minha cama – e eu faço uma nota mental de que eu preciso jogá-lo fora, porque toda vez que eu olho pra ele eu percebo que inconvenientemente eu estou atrasado e, sério, é muita experiência ruim pra apenas dois dias.

Dez pras oito? _Dez __pras __oito?_ Que bosta, não pode ser dez pras oito! E a parte de chegar cinco minutos antes na empresa, como fica? Se são dez pras oito eu vou chegar lá uns vinte minutos atrasado se eu tiver uma escolta especial ou se todo mundo resolver que hoje é o dia contra o sedentarismo e resolver andar a pé!

Olho pro relógio de novo, só para ter certeza de que, não sei, foi uma ilusão de ótica. Mas não é. Porra. Merda. Não. Droga, droga, droga.

São dez pras oito. Não vinte, nem quinze, nem onze. Só _dez __pras __oito_.

_Mesmo._

Involuntariamente, me pego correndo pelo meu apartamento, chutando, pulando e me esquivando de tudo o que estivesse no meu caminho – situações de desespero pedem medidas desesperadas, e eu fiz outra nota mental de me lembrar dessa observação quando eu for contabilizar a quantidade de coisas quebradas quando eu voltar do trabalho.

Ah meu Deus. _Ah __meu __Deus!_ Quero dizer, o que eu vou fazer? Eu estou atrasado. _Muito_ atrasado! E todo o meu momento de louvor e glória vai virar uma enxurrada de resmungos e palavrões (talvez não seja assim _tão_ ruim, mas Itachi com certeza vai me olhar com aquela cara de tédio e aquele irritante sorrisinho superior que dizia claramente "Atrasado mais uma vez, né, fracassado?" e, sério, vou esmurrá-lo. Aí sim vai ser ruim). Tudo bem, calma. É só ficar calmo. Vamos reorganizar os pensamentos. Com ordem. Ótimo, então... não vai dar tempo de passar na Starbucks, o que vai me economizar uns minutos. Isso! Então, hm... menos alguns minutos atrasado, mas em compensação eu ia ficar sem café da manhã.

Estaquei onde estava. _Sem __cupcakes __e __cappuccino __de __chocolate?_

Ah, analisando melhor, alguns poucos minutos nem fariam essa diferença gritante. Eu já estava fudido mesmo, não é?

_Não!, _uma voz grita na minha cabeça, _farão __diferença __sim! __Pense __no __Itachi __e __no __deboche __dele! __Foco! __Itachi __é __irritante, __Itachi __é __irritante, __Itachi __é __muito __irritante __mesmo!_

Com um suspiro quase choroso, eu segui rapidamente até a cozinha, abrindo a imensa geladeira com um supetão, rezando mentalmente para que não saísse nenhum rato de lá. Mas o que eu encontrei foram produtos coloridos – embora levemente escassos – organizados de forma displicente, e uma pontada de orgulho e um sentimento amoroso brotou no meu peito.

Chiyo é simplesmente a empregada mais linda do mundo inteiro eu juro que eu posso oferecer um dos meus rins como tributo pra ela bem agora.

E tenho um espasmo de felicidade ao encarar um bolo médio com uma grossa cobertura de chocolate bem na segunda prateleira, e eu rapidamente o tiro de lá, colocando-o em cima da bancada. Pego um prato, uma colher e encho um copo enorme e colorido de refrigerante. Parando para uma análise rápida, percebo que o Chiyo também decorara o bolo com côco ralado, alguns pedaços de bombom picado e glacê. Estava realmente bonito, mas sem dó nem piedade eu cortei um pedaço generoso, colocando-o no prato – e, sério, o bolo parecia ainda mais delicioso ao reparar a grossa camada de cobertura amarela-amarronzada. Ouço um choro estranho, e, ao olhar para o chão vejo o pug passando uma de suas patas dianteiras pela minha perna, me olhando com uma cara meio... chorosa?

Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.

Mordo o lábio inferior decidido a ignorá-lo, e quando ele solta mais um choro eu me viro pronto pra mandá-lo calar a boca, mas tudo o que eu ia dizer simplesmente some. Porque de repente ele começa a entortar a cabeça, e seus olhos ficam maiores, brilhantes e úmidos como se estivessem retendo lágrimas, e seu focinho deixa lufadas de ar irregulares passar por eles, quase como suspiros tristes e...

_Maldito cachorro!_

- Você quer comer também, não é? – resmungo inconformado pela minha baixa resistência àquela cara de chantagem, o que definitivamente era um golpe baixo. Vasculho minha memória tentando lembrar se Kakashi deixou alguma bolsa com ração ou algum saco de comida. – Hum... sinto muito, mas seu pai desnaturado não deixou nada pra você comer. Vai ter que me esperar voltar do trabalho. – digo num falso tom de pesar, pegando um generoso pedaço de bolo e colocando na boca.

Fecho os olhos – ignorando o cachorro que ainda estava soltando aqueles sons estranhos - ao sentir o gosto levemente doce que vem da cobertura, a textura macia da massa e posso jurar que até soltei um gemido de felicidade. Nossa, sério, é a melhor coisa que eu já provei na vida. Oh, espera, tirando o cupcake de brigadeiro da semana passada. E as panquecas de chocolate da minha mãe, o muffin da lanchonete e o dunnut rosa que Naruto comprou pra mim na semana passada. Certo, talvez seja apenas _uma_ das melhores coisas que eu já provei na vida. Mas é realmente muito bom e tem um gosto gostoso, sem ser enjoativo e estava tão gelado que...

_Ah meu Deus, e essa porcaria de cachorro que não para de chorar?_

- Sério, não dá pra você só ficar quieto? – direciono minha melhor cara inexpressiva pra ele, que apenas abana o rabo. Senhor, quando foi que esse bicho comeu pela última vez? O Hatake do jeito que é não deve dar comida pra ele há pelo menos uma semana, e por um ínfimo segundo e senti pena do cachorro. Olho em dúvida do bolo pro animal e hesitantemente corto mais um pedaço, colocando-o em outro prato e botando ele no chão. O pug saiu correndo mexendo sua bunda torta de um lado pro outro, praticamente caindo de boca em cima da fatia.

Solto um riso baixo, comendo meu pedaço o mais depressa possível, e depois levanto, colocando os recipientes sujos dentro da pia. Vou até meu quarto em passos rápidos, e escovo os dentes de novo. E quando eu estou saindo feliz – ao comprovar que eu sou uma pessoa realmente bondosa, afinal, grande parcela da população deixaria aquela coisa horrenda morrer por inanição -, meus olhos incisivamente voam para o relógio ao lado da minha cama.

Acho que no final das contas eu também sou um pouco masoquista.

- _Oito __e __três?_ – berro histérico como uma cheerleder, meu corpo completamente petrificado.

Como se tudo voltasse a funcionar com um supetão, todos os meus músculos receberam uma descarga de adrenalina.

Tudo bem, eu precisava da chave. Onde foi que eu botei mesmo? Na mesinha de centro! Isso! Corri o mais rápido que eu pude, e um pânico momentâneo me faz arregalar os olhos ao ver a mesinha vazia. PORRA! Não, espera, estava lá, onde diabos...!

Oh, espera, estava atrás do controle. Isso. Sou o melhor! Olhos de águia! Hurra!

Saio trotando, correndo o mais rápido que eu podia e praticamente tropeçando nos meus próprios pés. Lembro vagamente de ter fechado a porta – implorando para minha sorte que sim, afinal era só o que me faltava ser assaltado em plenas oito-e-alguma-coisa da manhã -, esmurrado o botão do elevador e depois ficar andando de um lado para o outro dentro daquela caixa metálica que descia lentamente. Lentamente _demais_. Mas depois de alguns minutos ela finalmente abriu, e depois de passar que nem um foguete pelo porteiro (acho que ele falou algo relacionado a "bom dia", mas eu não me importei em prestar muita atenção), abro a porta do meu Porsche e eu tenho um momento genuíno de pura alegria.

Um momento que perdurou ínfimo meio segundo.

- Meu pager. – lembro num estalo, e se eu não estivesse tão atrasado podia jurar que desabaria em lágrimas. Meu Deus, preciso de um psicólogo. Ou, não sei, um manual "como encarar as dificuldades da vida em quatro passos." – Meu pager! – explodo num berro histérico, e pela visão periférica vejo que as pessoas estão me olhando estranho. Bem, danem-se todos. Não ligo para o que as pessoas pensam.

Como foi que Sheakspeare disse? Algo sobre não dar valor às criticas da massa populacional, pois quem faz isso tem falta de conceitos próprios. Não, espera, não foi Sheakspeare. Acho que foi Pitágoras. Ou Aristóteles.

Certo, não importa. Não importa. Puxa, alguém já deve ter dito isso na vida. Alguém _sábio_.

Enfim.

- Bom dia, Sr. Hankings. – sorrio amarelo ao passar pelo porteiro novamente, que apenas acena educadamente mais uma vez.

Solto uma lufada de ar frustrada pela boca, e simplesmente mando as favas qualquer intenção de chegar cedo, andando com passos normais até o elevador e esperando bem pacientemente ele chegar ao vigésimo sexto andar de novo. Passo o cartão no identificador, destrancando a porta (que eu tinha lembrado de trancar, obviamente) e sigo com passos arrastados até o meu quarto, revirando algumas coisas até achar o aparelho preto.

Na verdade o pager não era um pager propriamente dito – estava mais para um mini iPad, só que de um formato mais compacto onde quase não tinha aplicativos, sendo que servia em sua maioria para troca de mensagens. Como a Uchiha Project era muito extensa, grande parte dos funcionários da parte superior administrativa tinha um desses, o que facilitava na comunicação quando era preciso reformular projetos ou concertar plantas.

Não me arrisquei a olhar o relógio de novo, concentrando minha visão do outro lado do quarto. Enfio o pager no bolso da calça e sigo até a cozinha para beber água, sentindo minha garganta seca depois da minha inútil maratona de minutos atrás (nunca mais corro por causa de um plano tão estúpido como chegar mais cedo no trabalho. Jamais). Encho um copo e dou uma boa golada, sentindo o líquido transparente arranhar prazerosamente minha garganta. Franzo o cenho ao ouvir um som estranho, que mesclava choro e resmungo, e, ao olhar curiosamente para baixo me deparo com o pug fazendo uma cara estranha, andando cambaleante meio que se escorando na parede. Percebo que suas pernas estão moles e fracas, como se não agüentassem o próprio peso. O cachorro tomba para o lado num baque surdo, caindo de lado e eu fico chocado demais para pensar alguma coisa.

Mas o que...?

Não consigo me mexer. Simplesmente não consigo. Meu Deus. Não consigo pensar! Não consigo! Está faltando oxigênio no meu cérebro, eu não consigo pensar! Caralho! O que eu faço?

_O que eu faço?_

- Cachorro...? – pergunto em dúvida, correndo para onde ele está, ajoelhando ao seu lado. Percebo que seu focinho está gelado e úmido, sua barriga sobe e desce rapidamente e seu nariz solta bufadas de ar irregulares. – Cachorro? Pug? Coisa feia? – pergunto desesperado, dando tapas desajeitados nas suas costas, como se ele estivesse engasgado e fosse cuspir uma pedra e tudo fosse ficar bem outra vez. Mas ele não cuspiu pedra nenhuma, e, _minha __nossa, __ele está morrendo__!__ –_ Ei, sua bola de banha hipertrofiada, não faz isso comigo! Acorda! Não morre! Cospe, me morde, começa a babar, sei lá! Mas faça o que fizer, não morre! – berro desesperado, apertando sua barriga, costas, patas, rabos e qualquer outra parte que eu podia enxergar. Mas o cachorro apenas faz movimentos agoniados para a cabeça, como se quisesse vomitar alguma coisa e não tivesse nada dentro de sua garganta. Sinto ele ficar mais mole a cada segundo e no meu cérebro está um grande letreiro luminoso piscando freneticamente "Ele vai morrer, você também vai morrer, vai todo mundo morrer!" – Tá me ouvindo? Hein? – pergunto em puro pânico ao ver o animal revirar os seus olhos e fechá-los lentamente. Percebo minha própria respiração descompassada e minhas mãos tremem tanto que parecem estar vibrando. Sem saber o que mais fazer, enfio o indicador na goela do bicho, tentando ajudá-lo a vomitar o que quer que fosse, mas tiro o dedo de lá ao sentir uma dor aguda e ver minha mão começar a se manchar de vermelho.

Ele me mordeu! Eu tento salvar a vida dele e ele me morde! Quadrúpede ingrato duma figa! Agora morre, diabo!

Suspiro resignado quando ele solta mais um engasgo, ficando completamente mole nos meus braços. Ah meu Deus, ele morreu. Agora ele morreu! Morreu! De verdade!

- Não, espera, eu tava brancando! Volta a viver, cachorro! Volta a viver! – sacudo ele freneticamente, implorando quase choroso porque, numa parte distante do meu cérebro, eu podia imaginar Kakashi correndo com uma foice atrás de mim, e depois minha cabeça fincada nela no meio da sala de estar do Hatake como um souvenir. – Cachorro, acorda! Agora! Olha, eu tava brincando, você nem é tão feio assim e... ah meu Deus, estou mentindo para um defunto! Socorro! – grito desesperado, me pondo de pé num quique.

Percebo um papel preso na geladeira, e o abro correndo como se lá estivesse um meio de ressuscitar o pug. Mas quase choro ao perceber a letra de Chiyo falando alguma coisa sobre chegar mais tarde hoje, embora um recado no final tenha chamado minha atenção.

_PS: __Sasuke, __como __eu __sei __que __você __não __zela __pela __sua __educação __alimentar __eu __deixei __um __bolo __pra __você__ – __sei __que __você __provavelmente __vai __se __atrasar __(de __novo)_ _e __vai __acabar __indo __trabalhar __sem __comer, __então __espero __que __se __alimente. __Não __morra, __querido, __você __paga __meu __salário. __Eu __sei, __você __me __ama __pra __sempre. __Aproveite, __é __aquele __recheio __de __nozes __que __eu __aprendi __com __a __minha __mãe. É, aquele __que __você __adora._

Deixo minha mão cair e a carta escorregar pelos meus dedos, e aquele trecho simplesmente não sai da mina cabeça.

_Aquele recheio de nozes._

_Aquele recheio de nozes._

_Aquele recheio de nozes._

Onde foi que eu ouvi algo parecido?

"Regra número dois: Pakkun é alérgico a nozes."

Oh, porra.

"_Ou __seja, __nada __de __nozes __ou __produtos __que __sejam __derivados __dela.__"_

Cachorro mais frouxo, que tipo de pug de respeito morre por causa de uma pequena alergia?

Como se uma luz estalasse no meu cérebro, sigo correndo até o quarto pegando uma mochila preta grande. Volto à cozinha em tempo recorde, e me certifico se o cachorro ainda estava mole – segundo o que Naruto me disse uma vez, um animal só morre de fato depois que fica duro, ou seja, enquanto ele está mole ainda pode haver alguma esperança.

Certo, a que ponto da minha vida eu cheguei. Estou dando ouvidos ao Naruto – bem, normalmente eu nunca iria por em prática algo que o loiro me dissesse, mas não me resta muitas escolhas na minha situação atual.

Tentando ser o mais delicado possível – o que não era muito – joguei o pug dentro da mochila, deixando uma abertura no zíper grande o bastante para entrar ar pro cachorro respirar, mas pequena o bastante para ninguém vê-lo.

- Eu acho muito bom você não morrer, entendeu saco de banha? Eu não quero carregar um morto nessa mochila, eu comprei ela semana passada! – sussurro nervoso, passando uma alça pelo ombro na posição mais despojada que consigo. O elevador parece demorar vinte vezes mais que o normal, mas logo ele se abre no térreo e eu me obrigo a colocar uma expressão serena.

Tudo bem, Sasuke. Você tem que aparentar normalidade. Calma.

- Sr. Uchiha, o senhor...?

_Normalidade._

- Hankings, tudo bom com você? Dia lindo, não? – digo meio alto demais e dou um tapinha camarada nas suas costas, como quem diz "tudo bom, camarada?". O porteiro apenas franze suas sobrancelhas, e eu olho para baixo, sem saber como agir. Quero me dar um soco! Dia lindo? – Pois é, né, agora eu preciso ir. Tchau, Hankings! – aceno freneticamente a alcanço o carro com duas passadas largas, colocando a mochila com o semi-defunto no banco ao lado.

Enfio o pé no acelerador, andando o mais depressa que a lei – e o transito - de Amsterdã me permitiam. Arrisco uma olhadela incerta para a mochila ao meu lado, mas ela não se mexe. Ela está parada. Sem se mexer. Completamente imóvel. Minha respiração continua acelerada, mas eu não consigo me acalmar pois estou concentrando cada grama da minha força de vontade forçando o carro a ir mais rápido.

Certo, deve ter um veterinário aqui perto. Claro que sim. Quero dizer, ter animal de estimação era uma coisa bem comum, então deviam ter vários veterinários por aí e... droga, porque ainda não surgiu nenhuma clínica?

Merda, o sinal acaba de fechar. Tem um carro velho na minha frente, e parece que ele vai desmontar a qualquer segundo. Por favor, _por __favor_, não desmonte! Não agora! Oh, o sinal abriu. Espera, porque aquele carro não se mexeu? O sinal abriu! Vai! Vai! Anda, coisa velha!

Oh Deus, tudo bem, calma. Calma. Mantenha a ordem. _Ordem_.

Fico realmente emocionado quando, no final da rua, uma placa indicando uma clínica veterinária aparece tímida no meu campo de visão. Finalmente! Quase chegando, falta pouco...

Enfio o pé no freio, e os pneus cantam no asfalto, e eu posso ver uma leve fumaça levantar (ótimo, esse pulguento ainda me devia trezentos e setenta e nove euros!) pela visão periférica. Abro a mochila e tiro o cachorro de lá – porque eu não queria ser confundido com o chefe do tráfico de animais -, andando o mais calmamente que eu podia.

Vulgo: saí correndo com aquele bicho morto todo mole na minha mão, e minha cara devia denunciar puro pavor.

Abro a porta do lugar com um pé, e aqueles sininhos irritantes soam com a minha chegada – e acabo de perceber que eu deixei meu carro super caro _aberto_, apto a qualquer tipo de furto (mas, bem, as pessoas certamente gritariam se alguém tentasse roubar o meu carro, não é? _Alguém_ deveria gritar, então eu sairia correndo e que se foda o cachorro. Era o meu carro, oras. Ele é blindado e tudo mais).

O local estava calmo, era parcialmente branco, sendo que uma das paredes era lotada de patinhas de animais. Prateleiras com todos os tipos de produtos eram dispostas em paralelo com as paredes laterais, e no canto esquerdo eu podia ver uns sacos enormes que eu supus ser ração. Dei alguns passos incertos, reparando que eu respirava cada vez mais irregularmente, e eu estava tremendo de um jeito violento; o cachorro tremia nas minhas mãos sujas com o meu próprio sangue e eu podia sentir meus braços perdendo a força de puro nervoso. À minha frente estava um tipo um balcão, e eu andei mais um pouco disposto a procurar ajuda.

No entanto, vinda completamente do além, uma mão pequena tocou o meu ombro, e eu me virei assustado quando ouvi um tom de voz reconfortante me perguntar:

- Com licença, o senhor precisa de ajuda?

Eu enxerguei rosa. Literalmente.

E com o susto eu senti meus braços amolecerem até que o cachorro – gordo e obeso como só ele – simplesmente escapava pelos meus dedos como se fosse água, e tanto eu como a estranha encaramos chocados o pug cair no chão como se fosse um tijolo.

_Ah, cacete._

* * *

**N/A:**TCHUCHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCAS DA MINHA VIDA! *O*

APOSPOAPOSOAPOSPOASK', okay, _fail!_, mas, own, como estão? Espero que bem.

Bem, como eu postei os dois primeiros capítulos faz pouco tempo, eu não tenho muito o que falar – a não ser pedir desculpa, afinal não foi a TÃO pouco tempo assim; bem, eu estive bem sobrecarregada nesses últimos tempos e eu estou prestes a encarar um trabalho de literatura sobre "O Bom Crioulo", seu autor, contexto histórico e etc (meu grupo é muito chique, sério. Nem começamos a fazer e já tá dando bafão); vou fazer meu simulado semana que vem – pelo menos eu não vou ter que estudar pra tudo, já que contando esse e o outro eu vou ficar com a melhor nota dos dois, e eu fui bem um boa parte no simulado passado; e, bem, é minha última bateria de provas que valem quase metade da minha nota, então eu tenho que estudar (sem contar o sarau que tá chegando, yeah! o/)

Whatever, deixando escola de lado.

Oh, e quem não entendeu o nome do capítulo, _Myristica bicuhyba Schott _é o nome cientifico da noz moscada! (:

Meninas, eu não quero ser chata com essas coisas de cobrança de reviews, até porque eu não gosto daquela parada "só-depois-de-tantas-reviews-eu-posto-um-novo-capítulo", mas, sério, as reviews despencaram! De umas dezoito pra, tipo, três. Gente, eu preciso de opinião – até porque é a minha primeira fic reescrita, e como essa fic provavelmente vai virar um livro (não é o que eu estou escrevendo separado, mas Doctor's Dog provavelmente também vai virar um livro, porque eu sou completamente apaixonada pela história), entoa eu realmente queria pedir a opinião de vocês.

_(eu não sei, se, por eu estar apenas substituindo capítulos o site não enviou o aviso e ninguém viu. Talvez seja isso /: )_

Enfim, respondendo às reviews fofas (e escassas, adeus -q) que eu recebi no cap anterior:

**Ally-chaan**** – **ISSO, SOME MESMO E ME DEIXA COM SAUDADES. MUITO BEM, DONA ALICE. U.U OAPOSOAOSPOPAOPSOPOAPOSPOAOSK', okay, você é A FOFA MASTER DAS MASTERS, okay? Owwwwwn, muito obrigada por acompanhar essa também! Haha, está gostando? (; AH. QUE. LINDO, sério? Owwn, amor, muito obrigada pelas capas! Sério, você é uma linda! (estou ficando repetitiva, é) Menina, você nem imagina no que o nossa Uchiha-baby vai passar, RUUUUM! . Muito obrigada por tudo, espero que você goste desse também! Beeeeijos! :*

**Pisck**** – **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISCK! *-* APOSPOAOPSOOAOSOPASK', obrigada por comentar, sua review foi linda! Haha, sério que você gostou tanto assim? QUE. LINDA, VOCÊ. (: Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Fico MUITO feliz que você tenha gostado, espero que goste do terceiro também! Ah, que isso, obrigada você. Na verdade eu estava desmotivada para essa fic, mas graças à sua PM eu me inspirei de novo e cá estamos nós. –q Haha, espero que goste desse também, gatinha! Beeeeijitos! ;*

**Anônimo1/****Anôny****/****Biiia****Uchiha**** – **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA! *-* (É a Bia, né? –q) Tuuudo bom? Own, muito obrigada por todos os seus comentários fofos, você é uma linda! Ah, que isso, _você_ é simplesmente maravilhosa! Né? Haha, Kakashi, nosso grisalho favorito –q Siiim, Uchiha-baby, sempre o amado rabugento! PAOPOSPOAPSOPAOPSOPOAPOSK', Sakura teve uma MÍNIMA aparição nesse capítulo, mas ela vai aparecer MUITO mais nos próximos! :3 Ah, espero que você goste. Own, muito obrigada mesmo! Eu fico quicando de felicidade aqui sempre que eu leio uma coisa dessas, espero que você goste desse capítulo também! Você também é show, e desculpe pela demora, gatinha! Beeeeijos, linda! ;*

_VOCÊS. SÃO. LINDAS. DEMAIS. FATO. s2_

Enfim, obrigado mesmo, meninas, pelos reviews. Me motivaram a continuar escrevendo, e eu espero receber mais nos caps posteriores! (:

E aí, o que vocês acham de um Sasuke quase serial killer? (cuidado com bolos, eles podem ser fatais! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK') Pobre Pakkun, ainda vai sofrer muito nessa vida dele. –Q

Okay, a próxima a ser atualizada é **Fake****Boyfriend,**embora eu não tenha uma data definida.

BeiJONES pra todas(os), amores! **;***

**K**eiko Haruno **Uchiha.**


End file.
